Just Once
by Spartanica
Summary: A SasukeGaara love story. Sasuke was the one person who ever cared about Gaara. Now, Sasuke feels the same. Will they be able to hold onto their love despite any obstacle? 'M' for Lemons and Language.
1. Snow

Author's Note: This is a fic I started while watching Naruto. I can't say much about where it came from, but I just started getting this picture in my head of what would happen if Gaara and Sasuke fell in love. So, here it is! All reviews welcome. This is my first Yaoi fic, so no flames about that please. Although advice is always helpful.

Warnings: Stereotypes/Lemons/Language

The darkness was pressing in on all sides, compressing Gaara until he felt like he was going to explode. And yet, even as he sat beneath the oak tree, HIS oak tree, he couldn't feel the comfort it usually provided him. Whenever things became too much, whenever he couldn't handle the reality of the world, the cruel attitude of those around him and of life itself, he came here. He didn't know why exactly it helped, but he did know that ever since he had been small, he had come here when he felt alone. And this oak tree seemed to comfort him. It had a thick trunk, and branches that spanned in every direction, small wisps of moss hanging from it's bark.

It had been snowing for a full ten minutes now, thicker than it had all winter. The oak provided little shelter, and the snow was swiftly gathering around Gaara's feet, his knees hugged close to his chest. He felt angry with himself for allowing this to happen, and let his eyes slide shut, memories of the day flashing before his closed lids.

He had been in the bathroom, standing with his hands splayed on the rim of the sink, and staring down as the water swirled into the drain. It was tainted with watery crimson, and his left hand was caked in dry blood. Gaara scrubbed the rest of it from his skin, irritated, and tucked the razor back into his back pocket, then looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror.

After a few moments, he turned and started from the bathroom, stepping to one side in an attempt to avoid the person who was entering at the same time. He wasn't altogether successful, and the boy was all to happy to point this out.

"Get out of the way, faggot." Neji, that was his name, wasn't it? Gaara barely registered the other's voice. He ignored him and continued walking. Butt Neji grabbed Gaara's arm and swung him around to face him.

"I was talking to you." Neji growled, shoving Gaara back against a wall.

Gaara was seventeen now, and he was no stranger to the world of sex, but the look in Neji's eyes definitely wasn't lust. He could smell the alcohol on the boy's breath and snarled in disgust.

"Drinking at four in the afternoon?" Gaara growled, trying to jerk away from Neji, but the Hyuga held his arm tightly. Gaara winced slightly, feeling a bruise beginning to form.

Neji kissed him roughly, pinning one of Gaara's arms down by his side, the other by his head. He shoved his tongue into Gaara's mouth, exploring the warmth of him by force until Gaara recovered from the shock and bit down on the other's tongue. Neji released him, glaring through eyes muddied with liquor, but it didn't seem to stop him, as he moved back towards the redhead, who stood with his back against the wall, afraid but angry.

"What the hell are you doing, Neji?" A voice from the doorway caused both boys to turn. Gaara's heart skipped a beat, staring at the Uchiha who stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Just playing with the fag." Neji responded, slurring slightly. Sasuke sighed.

"Drunk again?" He muttered. Neji simply gave a leering grin, glancing back at Gaara. "Get out of here." Sasuke said, waving one hand towards the door. The Hyuga shrugged and left.

Silence filled the bathroom as Gaara and Sasuke stood there, Gaara's gaze focused on the floor. In a rather dismal attempt to break the awkwardness, Sasuke spoke. "Are you just…fascinated in your shoes?"

Gaara looked up at him, no amusement on his face. He was sick of this. Everyone knew he was gay, and most didn't seem to care, except for the few popular guys who chose to make life hell for him. Even before that, he had been an outcast. No one talked to him, save Temari and Kankuro, although he knew they were more afraid of him than anything else.

So then, why was Sasuke still here? Right about now, he should be turning and walking away, making some excuse about going to the bathroom later. 'Maybe…He really has to go…' Gaara thought, and started for the door.

"Wait," Sasuke reached out and touched Gaara's arm lightly. A shiver ran down the redhead's spine. "Are you all right?" Sasuke's voice held a tone Gaara wasn't used to. Concern? Gaara said nothing and walked from the building, not stopping until he reached his tree.

And so, there he was, frowning faintly. He realized that he couldn't feel his legs any longer, and wondered vaguely if he was going to die here. Sand couldn't protect him from hypothermia. And he didn't want it to. He didn't care any more. His tree suddenly felt much more comforting, and he snuggled closer to it, the snow slowly blanketing his body.

Sasuke was on his way home, surrounded by two of the "hottest" girls in school, and all he could think about was Gaara. Sakura and Ino danced around him, arguing about which one he would rather go out with. (In truth, Sasuke was a little puzzled at how well they could have this conversation without any of his input whatsoever.) Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked a little ahead of them, with Hinata in the middle.

Slowly, the group began to break away from each other. Ino and Shikamaru turned down one street, while Kiba and Sakura moved down another, until it was just Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. Neji was busy trying to contain his stomach, and was running as fast as his drunken nature would allow towards the home he now shared with his sister, but Hinata chose not to follow him.

Instead, she fell back a bit to walk by Sasuke. "Is something the matter, Sasuke-san?" She asked, her quiet voice always startling the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at her. "I was just…thinking." He muttered quietly.

"About who?" Hinata's accuracy made him look over at her, eyes wide.

"How did you…?" His voice trailed off into nothingness, and he stopped walking just as they reached the park, snow blanketing the trees.

Hinata smiled faintly. "I've known you for almost five years, Sasuke-san. I can tell why you're smiling. Who is it? Saukra-chan?"

Sasuke frowned. "No…It's…It's someone I really shouldn't like."

Hinata tilted her head to one side, puzzled. "What do you mean? Who is she?"

Sasuke looked at her, eyes entirely serious. "It's…Not a she."

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a long moment, then her mouth formed a faint 'O' shape. She closed her mouth abruptly. "Oh." She murmured. "I see." There was an uncomfortable silence, then she spoke again. "So, who is it?"

"You still want to know?" Sasuke asked, both irritated and amused.

"Of course."

"I just…Don't think it's appropriate for me to have feelings for them." Sasuke's eyes were clouded with torn feelings.

"It's probably not as bad as you think." Hinata said brightly, although she was watching Sasuke's face carefully. "Not as though you like Kakashi…" She paused. "Right?"

Sasuke cast her a look. "No, it's not Kakashi." He growled, mildly irritated. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Hinata nodded, afraid she had pushed him too far. "I better go check on Neji." She said softly, brushing his arm gently with her fingertips before turning and continuing towards her house.

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the park, the grass and trees were completely covered, save one oak that stood a bit higher than the rest. His gaze drifted down the tree's trunk and he was about to leave to head home when he stopped, turning back and looking at the tree's base.

A faint smudge of red broke the expanse of white that covered the park, and Sasuke trotted over to it, curious. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he drew nearer, and broke into a sprint. "Gaara?" He fell to his knees by the boy's side, and brushed snow from his face and red hair.

His skin was frighteningly pale, so white it was almost gray, and his lips were nearly blue. "Shit, Gaara…" Sasuke whispered, picking the boy's slight form up in his arms. He ran as fast as he could towards his house, hoping Itachi was still out with whoever he was screwing lately.

He was. Slamming open the door, Sasuke took a quick glance around to make sure his older brother wasn't around, and he was vaguely pleased to see that he wasn't home yet. Laying Gaara down on the bed in his room, he quickly tore off the other's wet clothes, not really thinking about what he was doing. He was following instinct.

Wrapping Gaara in the warmest blankets he could find, he paced back and forth, thinking of what else he could do. Gaara seemed to only be growing colder by the moment, and he couldn't do anything. He pulled a chair to Gaara's side and sat down, chin resting on his laced fingers.

"Wake up, dammit." Sasuke growled. He stood suddenly, knocking over the chair in the process. How long had Gaara been out in the snow? He couldn't wait any longer. He took a step forward and placed two fingers on Gaara's neck. The pulse was there, but it was so faint that for a moment he thought the redhead was already gone.

Their house, which was definitely not the biggest or fanciest of all his friends, ran off an oil heater. And since Itachi would rather fool around than get a job and pay for it, the house had no heat. It was usually all right, except for when one was trying to save the life of some idiot who decided to stay out in the snow. And although if he had access to warm water or anything like that, he would be able to do something more for Gaara. But he couldn't.

"Come on, Gaara." Sasuke's voice was angry, as if the boy was causing him some sort of personal insult by being this close to death. Frustrated, he turned and slammed his fist into the wall, which was made of plaster and cracked, dust falling from the dent. His knuckles bloodied, he realized there was only one thing he could do. He had to lend Gaara his own body heat.


	2. Who is Gaara?

Le Author: I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke or Gaara. But I wish I did. They're pretty. Anyway…I'm focusing a bit on Gaara's problems, his soul-searching…It's setting things up for the plot and relationship I have planned for him and Sasuke. And I may have some Kiba/Hinata in here too. I like them together. Enjoy!

He would have to lend Gaara his own body heat.

The though of him, lying nearly naked with the barely clothed boy sent a shiver down his spine. But a good one. Sasuke imagined their forms pressed together, and felt a rush of blood south of the border. He shook his head and moved back to Gaara, kneeling at his side. He extended one arm and touched Gaara's shoulder. It was disturbingly cold, like ice.

"Don't kill me for this…" Sasuke murmured, pulling off his jacket, then his shirt. He hesitated with his pants, but the jeans were already cold from being outside. It could make Gaara worse. He slid the jeans down and slid under the covers, pulling Gaara's body to his.

"Hold on, Gaara." Sasuke whispered, chin resting in the hollow of Gaara's neck and shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the other's icy back, and fitted his limbs with the redhead's. At first, he gasped from the coldness of Gaara's skin, and instinctively wanted to recoil. But he forced himself to just hold Gaara tighter. After a few minutes, the other's skin began to warm. Slowly, but surely. Eventually, Sasuke drifted to sleep, still holding Gaara close.

His entire body was on fire. His toes, knees, arms, everything. An icy heat that consumed all conscious thought. Suddenly, he felt a tickle of warmth in the region of his stomach. And his back. Someone was holding him. Someone's legs were entwined with his. Someone's fingers were splayed over his back. Gaara forced himself to open his eyes, and found himself staring at the face he often imagined waking up to.

"Sasuke…kun?" He murmured. The Uchiha didn't respond, apparently fast asleep. He frowned, fighting to remember what had happened. He remembered sitting under his tree, and realizing he didn't care if he lived or died. Letting the snow cover him until he couldn't feel his body, until he passed into darkness. Then he woke up, and this. He wondered vaguely if something else had happened…But immediately dismissed the thought. Sasuke wasn't gay.

But that thought didn't dismiss the immense crush Gaara had on him. And now, lying in his arms, he only felt stronger towards him. He wanted to pull him closer. Impossibly close, until their bodies became one. His hand slid up Sasuke's toned back, feeling his shoulder blades and the base of his neck. He gave a quiet hum of pleasure and contentment.

As all sorts of thoughts flowered in his head, Gaara realized this wasn't right. Sasuke had saved his life, he was just trying to help him. There were no feelings in why Sasuke was lying next to him. Gaara slid out of Sasuke's embrace carefully and stood, gathering his clothes, which Sasuke must have removed before falling asleep.

He leaned over Sasuke, frowning faintly, and brushed a few strands of hair from the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke-kun." He murmured, lips inches from the other's. He hovered just over Sasuke's mouth, then pulled away swiftly, going against his urges. "Thank you." He said quietly before slipping out the door of his room.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice from the living room made Gaara jump. He looked over onto the couch, where Itachi and Temari were, woven into a rather compromising position. He looked away quickly. Both of them were wearing nothing more than their skin.

Gaara fumed silently. He never really wanted to see Temari without her clothes. And to see her straddling Itachi in that way was more than he could handle right now. He simply continued towards the front door. Temari could tell Itachi who the hell he was. But he didn't hear her speak. "I said, who the hell are you?"

Gaara could sense the irritation in Itachi's voice. 'Who am I?' He thought to himself. 'If I knew that, I'd be much better off.'

He left Sasuke's house and started back towards the apartment he lived in. It was barely suitable for human occupancy, filled with roaches and all sorts of other unwelcome guests. But Gaara couldn't afford anything else.

He tossed his still damp clothes into the dryer, and pulled on a pair of loose navy blue pants, not bothering with a shirt. The very thought of Sasuke sent a tingling up his thighs. And yet, the Uchiha felt nothing for him. He let out a growl of frustration.

"I promised myself I wouldn't love." Gaara muttered. "It's not worth it." His thoughts drifted back to his abusive father. Running away from him to live with his uncle, only to have his uncle try to kill him. He had never had anyone care about him at all. And Sasuke, who barely knew him, had already shown concern for him.

And that small amount of feeling, that shred of love, had given Gaara more happiness than he had ever felt in his entire life. 'But then again,' Gaara's more pessimistic side showed itself. 'Sasuke just didn't want me to die. It's not as if he feels the same way as I do.' A burning feeling started in the back of his throat, and his hands were suddenly itching. He looked down at his bare arms, the scars covering his skin thoroughly.

He retrieved his pants and pulled the small razor from inside it, standing over the bathroom sink once again. Laying his left arm over the sink's rim, he placed the edge of the razor against the crook of his elbow. Carefully, he applied pressure, then began to drag the blade down his skin, red blood flowering and weaving it's way down his arm.

The pain was intoxicating. It swallowed him entirely and consumed his every thought. As he finished the cut, pulling the blade from his skin, he leaned forward and let the blood continue to flow from his body, running down the sink in thick streams. Eventually, he began to feel weak, and grabbed an already bloodstained towel from beside the sink. He held it over the cut until the bleeding stopped, then sank onto the couch which doubled as he bed.

"Sasuke." He whispered before sinking into a dream-filled sleep, definitely not looking forward to school tomorrow.

Author: Well. There you go. It was rather short, but I was up late and filled with all this creativity. I'll update soon. And…what's that? A kiss next chapter? Le gasp


	3. The Kiss

Le Author: I apologize for the rather brusque language. I just wanted to make sure everyone realizes that Itachi doesn't have feelings for any of his partners. It's just….sex…anyway… Enjoy! By the way, whenever I re-read my chapters, I see all sorts of errors. They humiliate me. But my Internet is too slow to replace my documents for every typo, so just give me the benefit of the doubt if you see one. And also, while watching ep 125 today, the one where Gaara comes back, I realized I'm completely in love with him. . 

Sasuke's eyes flickered open lazily. He expected to see Gaara's face, full of color once again, just next to his. But instead, he merely saw the rest of his room. The realization didn't hit him immediately, but once it did, he sat bolt upright. "Gaara?" He called out.

"Who's Gaara? Is that the crazy little fag who came out of your room an hour ago?" Itachi's voice from the hallway caused Sasuke to jump slightly. He didn't realize his brother was home. He also didn't realize that he was wearing nothing more than a towel. Apparently, he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Who were you screwing?" Sasuke growled, sliding out of bed with a fierce glare on his face. "I didn't want his first visual image to be of you and some girl." He paused. "Or guy."

Itachi smirked. "Temari. She left just after the redhead. Is he your new boyfriend?" He asked mildly, leaning against the door frame of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke ignored him. "Get out. I've got to get ready for school." He growled. Itachi chuckled, then walked back to his room.

Gaara woke just before his alarm went off. He had never really noticed before how irritating it was. And god, so loud. He threw it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall and shattered, it's pieces falling to the ground and scattering.

But he knew he needed to get up. He did plan on graduating this year. It was the only way he could have some sort of future. And he had already missed too much since the start of the year. He forced his body up off the couch and stumbled into the bathroom. Which was really only about…Three feet away from the couch. The apartment wasn't very big.

He shed the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the shower, holding his freshly cut arm close to his body. He used his free hand to scrub the dried blood from his skin. The hot water reopened the wound, but the blood merely seeped from the cut, instead of gushing the way it had last night.

Gaara turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from a rack on the wall, holding it over his arm as he grabbed a length of gauze from a small shelf above the sink. He carefully wrapped his arm, securing the last knot snugly against his wrist.

He finished drying the rest of his body, then wound the towel around his waist and stumbled into the living room. Which was also his room. He pulled on a pair of black jeans over his boxers, and a studded belt was threaded through the belt loops.

He took a white long sleeved t-shirt and gingerly pulled it on over his arms. On top of that went a crimson short sleeved shirt, then a black hooded sweatshirt.

After lacing up his converse, Gaara retrieved his bag from beside the door and, not bothering to lock the door behind him, (there was nothing to steal anyway) he started down the street.

Sasuke was walking alongside Hinata, nearing the railroad tracks that separated the two sides of town from each other, when they saw a certain redhead walking towards them as well, from the other side.

"Gaara…" Sasuke said softly, but the other didn't seem to notice him. Sasuke didn't realize he had stopped walking until Hinata spoke.

"Uhm, Sasuke?" Her timid voice cut through him and caused him to jump.

"What?" He said sharply, looking over at her. She seemed a bit startled from his tone, but smiled.

"What?" He repeated the question, slightly irritated by the knowing look on her face.

"It's Gaara." She murmured, looking back to the redhead, who was turning down a side street. A shortcut to the school. And one where he wouldn't have to walk past the front parking lot. That was were most of Gaara's enemies were in the morning.

Sasuke flushed. "It's Gaara." He replied softly.

Hinata's smile grew wider. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." She assured him. Sasuke didn't honestly care all that much about his reputation. The only thing he was worried about was how his feelings might affect Gaara. Especially if they weren't mutual.

Sasuke squeezed Hinata's shoulder gently with one hand. "Arigato, Hinata-chan." He said.

Gaara only had three classes that day. First was Calculus, then Physics, then Drama after lunch. He enjoyed Drama more than any other class. Simply because he got to pretend to be someone else. He got to take on a different form and escape the harsh bitterness of reality.

He rarely even went to Calculus anymore. He could do the stuff in his sleep, and got the lesson plans from the teacher in the mornings, then turned them in, completely finished, in the afternoons. He could have done the same with Physics, but he shared that class with Sasuke. There was no point in skipping it when it was the only time he could see Sasuke.

Gaara sat in the back of the room, bent over the worksheet in front of him. He had finished it over a half hour ago, and if he had been surrounded by friends, maybe he would have been talking to them about ridiculous things that had no meaning. But he wasn't. Instead, he was simply sitting there.

His gaze flickered up to where Sasuke sat with Hinata and Shikimaru. They appeared to be finished as well, although Sasuke wasn't contributing to the conversation Hinata was having with Shikamaru. Instead, he simply stared down at his paper. Then, Sasuke leaned over to Hinata and said something to her in a voice so soft their meaning escaped him.

Hinata nodded and suddenly looked back at Gaara, who started slightly, eyes locked with the female Hyuga's. She stood and started towards him. Gaara, afraid she would reprimand him for staring, immediately looked back down at his paper. But then again, she wasn't a very aggressive person. She wouldn't attack him or anything. 'I could take her.' He thought vaguely, and looked back up.

Hinata was sitting next to him, staring at him openly. She slid her hand forward onto Gaara's paper, and he covered her hand with his own. Her skin was warm, and when she pulled her hand away, he felt a small slip of paper in it's place. A note. His heart jumped. From Sasuke?

"Read it." Hinata whispered, before standing and walking back to her table.

Gaara waited until she was seated again and he was sure no one was looking before he lifted his hand. He would have recognized Sasuke's handwriting anywhere. He carefully unfolded the paper, as if it was something precious and easily broken. Like his alarm clock.

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch."

Gaara frowned, turning the paper over as if expecting to see the rest of the note written there. But no. It was blank. Puzzled, he looked over at Sasuke, but the Uchiha didn't glance his way.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, he hesitated. What if this was just some ploy to humiliate him? He'd seen Carrie. It wasn't a scene he wanted to replicate. But it was Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuke wouldn't hurt him.

He stood and made his way to the auditorium, which doubled as a theater. He had to come here for his next class anyway. Placing one hand on the red double doors, he paused again. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. But he liked Sasuke so much. Sighing, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Letting the doors close behind him, he looked around the semi darkness of the theater and walked up to the stage. "I'll wait for five minutes." He told himself silently. But he didn't have to wait that long. Sasuke was already there, standing in the right wing. Gaara turned to look at him, but found he had nothing to say.

"I just…wanted to make sure you were all right…It was pretty close there, for a while." Sasuke's voice echoed through the theater, and he walked over to Gaara so they were only a few feet away from each other.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Gaara said abruptly. Although his thoughts were whirling. Sasuke was concerned for him.

"I was worried." Sasuke said softly, taking another step closer. Gaara was frozen in place.

"You were?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" Sasuke continued moving closer.

"Why?" Gaara's face was utterly baffled. He couldn't understand what Sasuke was saying. Had he been…concerned about him?

"Because. I care about what happens to you." Sasuke's voice was quiet, but Gaara could still hear it. The Uchiha was less than a foot away from him. They were nearly touching.

"You…Care about me…" Gaara echoed the words, feeling like some ridiculous parrot who had no individual thoughts. But the concept was overwhelming. Someone cared about him. "I…I care about you too…" He murmured.

Sasuke lifted one hand and placed his palm gently on Gaara's cheek. "So, we both care for each other." He whispered, lips only inches away from Gaara's. It reminded the redhead of last night, when he stood bent over Sasuke, sorely tempted to kiss him.

"Right." Gaara couldn't think. Sasuke was so close to him. His scent filled Gaara's nose and consumed every part of his consciousness. Gaara flicked his gaze up to Sasuke's dark eyes just as they closed and their lips met.

The kiss was soft at first, their lips simply brushing against each other, then Sasuke opened his mouth very slightly and took Gaara's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it gently before kissing him fully again. His mouth opened and closed, their lips dancing together until finally Gaara opened his own mouth.

Sasuke recognized the invitation, and slid his tongue forward. At first, he merely caressed Gaara's lips, then he pushed forward all the way into Gaara's mouth. Their tongues collided in an intricate dance, Gaara was clearly less experienced, but he seemed rather willing. Sasuke ran his tongue in a soft circle around the tip of Gaara's, then he felt Gaara's tongue pushing back on his own.

Sasuke smiled faintly and pulled back, allowing Gaara's tongue to intrude on his mouth. The redhead explored every crevice, and although he wasn't experienced, he was good. Sasuke let out a soft moan, one hand sliding down and around Gaara's waist, pulling him closer, while the other went around his shoulders and back.

Gaara's hands swept around Sasuke's neck, finding a way to hold him and still keep their kiss unbroken. Sasuke pushed Gaara back against the wall of the stage, one hand sliding down his waist and pulling their bodies even closer.

The kiss became fiercer, both of them fighting for dominance. Sasuke used everything he knew, trying different methods to see what Gaara liked best. When he bit down gently on Gaara's bottom lip, he was rewarded with a whimper. And when he sucked on Gaara's tongue, the redhead moaned into his mouth.

They didn't break the kiss, not even to get a full breath, until the bell rang obnoxiously in their ears. Sasuke pulled back, smiling faintly. He turned to leave, thinking anything he might say would break the pleasant silence that fell over them.

"I'll see you at the oak tree, maybe?" Gaara said quietly.

Sasuke paused, then looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you at the oak tree. Definitely."


	4. Will you come?

Le Author: So, I don't own anyone and blah blah blah. But I've decided that I'm going to write as many chapters as I can at any given time. So that way I can have a regular update schedule. Doesn't that make you all so happy? Anyway. I'm looking forward to the lemony goodness that will be coming up soon. I thought I'd do a Hinata/Kiba one first, if you don't mind. Don't know why. I just really like them together. And Gaara doesn't want to rush it. I've really tried to make each chapter four pages, but I'm just not doing so well with that. I don't want things to move too fast, each chapter has an event that happens. And i'm completly obsessed with updating lately. I just want to update all the chapters at once. But then i'd lose my audience. Reviews encourage me to update faster though...Anyway. Review, please! And also, i'm thinking about doing a Gaara/Sakura fic. He would, of course, be a vampire. What do you think? Yay or nay?

All during Drama, Gaara couldn't focus. For whatever reason, he didn't care about the play. It was the first time ever that he hadn't been thinking solely about learning lines. All he thought about was Sasuke. Sasuke's lips…how he tasted, how he smelled…A small smile was on his face the entire class period, and the moment it was over, he raced towards the door.

On his way to the park, Gaara slowed. What if this was all a trick?

"_You fucking faggot! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" His father's voice still rang in his ears. Gaara had come home late from school when he was six., since he had to go to the grocery store. His arms were filled with bags, and his welcome home was to have his father hit him across the face._

_Gaara landed sprawled on the ground, food spilling everywhere. His father landed a kick into his abdomen. "I (kick) told (kick) you (kick) to be home (kick) by (kick) FIVE!!!!!" Gaara whimpered slightly. When his father had finished his drunken abuse, he glared at Gaara. "And clean up this mess you've made." He growled, stomping off into the living room. _

_But then, only an hour later, Gaara's father had politely knocked on the door of his room. "Gaara, I'm sorry." He said quietly, sitting on the edge of Gaara's bed. The young boy stared up at him. _

"_You know I love you, right?" His father's words were slurred, and Gaara's eyes filled with tears. He knew it was just the alcohol talking._

"_No, you love drinking." Gaara whispered._

"_What the hell did you just say?" His father roared. "Fine, you little shit! Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care!" He stormed out of the room._

_At that moment, Gaara had sat, alone, crying silently, and had thought; "Just once, I want someone to actually care about me."_

And now, here he was. Gaara was in that same vulnerable position he had been in years ago. Now, what if Sasuke just lost interest? Decided he was just experimenting and was going to move on, go shag Sakura or Ino.

Gaara's hands clenched into fists as he rounded the corner to the park. He stopped walking and looked down. "Damn." He growled. Sasuke probably wasn't even there. He was probably just laughing about this with his friends.

But when he looked up towards his oak tree, his heart stopped. Sasuke stood there, hands in his pockets, and looked at Gaara with a kind smile on his face. Gaara walked over to him, but paused a foot away, too far for Sasuke to greet him with a tender kiss.

Sasuke frowned, tilting his head to one side. "What is it, Gaara-kun?" He said softly. Gaara didn't respond immediately, and Sasuke knew better than to push him. He reached out and took Gaara's hand gently in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Gaara's seafoam eyes widened in surprise, but he squeezed Sasuke's hand gently in his own, and they walked down towards the river. It hadn't snowed since yesterday, and things had warmed up a little, so most of the snow had melted.

Sasuke paused at a small area of the bank where there was a large rock, flat and smooth from years of use. "This is my special place." Sasuke said quietly, releasing Gaara's hand and sinking down with his back against the rock, where it bent upwards to form a perfect backrest. "Whenever the reality of the world becomes to much, I come here. I think about everything and nothing at the same time." Sasuke folded his arms over his stomach and closed his eyes, listening to the river as it wove it's way gently over the rocks. Then he looked up at Gaara and opened one arm, indicating for him to sit with him.

But Gaara didn't move immediately. It was so strange, to think that for years, he had sat beneath his tree to do the exact same thing. And yet, only a few yards away, Sasuke-kun had been sitting here at this rock. He didn't want to devote himself to Sasuke…Not when there was such a big chance Sasuke would lose interest and leave Gaara alone. Again. His hands shook at the thought. He couldn't survive that.

"Gaara-chan?" Sasuke said softly, looking at him with concern on his face. He sat up a bit more, laying his arm back down by his side. Gaara folded his arms and stared down, looking slightly angry. "What's going on?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gaara said quietly, although his voice was shaking with frustration. "Are there hidden cameras somewhere? Oh how funny, Gaara the fag is in love with Sasuke." His voice rose, getting a bit louder as his emotions poked through. "Just stop it now. It's not worth it!"

Sasuke watched and listened to Gaara, a frown on his face and his eyes full of both hurt and anger. "Gaara, no…That's not what's going on at all…!" He said softly.

Gaara looked torn. He stared blatantly at Sasuke, already feeling betrayed. "Oh really?" He growled.

"Really." Sasuke murmured. "I…I like you…I want to be with you…No one else even knows how I feel. Except Hinata." Sasuke beckoned to Gaara.

Gaara moved forward and sat next to Sasuke, who draped his arm around Gaara's shoulders and rested his head against Gaara's. Gaara nuzzled into Sasuke's body, and for a long time they lay like that, arms entwined around each other.

Then, Sasuke tilted Gaara's chin up so their eyes met, and he kissed him. It was not a brotherly sort of caress, but a tender kiss filled with passion and care. Gaara wasted no time and opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke entrance. Sasuke used what he had learned earlier that day to give Gaara pleasure. He sucked on his tongue and bit his lip, eliciting pleasured groans from the redhead.

Sasuke's hands were on Gaara's hips, and he shifted, pulling him down so they were lying flat, with Sasuke on top of him. Gaara felt entirely lost. He had kissed before. But it had never gone any farther. All these new pleasures and instincts swirled around his mind, but he let Sasuke work. He was making him feel happier than he had ever been.

Sasuke ran one hand up Gaara's stomach slowly, fingertips dancing across his skin, then he traced circles around Gaara's already hard nipple. He decided all these pesky clothes were just getting in the way, and began pulling off Gaara's shirts.

Gaara, entirely absorbed in the moment, realized suddenly that if Sasuke removed his clothes, he'd see Gaara's scars. And his fresh wound. But he couldn't stop him. He couldn't find a way to tell Sasuke to stop. He had no excuses. Nothing.

Sasuke paused as he removed Gaara's undershirt. "Gaara…" He said quietly, looking at the blood-stained bandage on his left arm. "What…What is this?" He pulled Gaara's other arm forward, blanching as he saw the numerous scars.

"I…" Gaara's voice was hoarse. He couldn't think. There was no excuse. Only the truth. "I…Have a hard time dealing with things." He said finally.

"You…You did this to yourself?" Sasuke whispered, eyes filled with both pity and fear.

Gaara tried to pull away his arms. Sasuke was staring at them with such intensity he started to feel nervous. Sasuke held onto his wrists for a moment, then released them. "Gaara…You don't even want to be alive?" He murmured.

"Sasuke…I…No one has ever cared about me. No one has ever cared whether I lived or died. But you…You do care…" Gaara's eyes filled with tears. "Right?" His voice came out barely a whisper.

Sasuke had never heard someone sound so sad. It was horrible. Even if he hadn't cared for Gaara, he never would have been able to say it. He would have had to lie. "Of course…I care about you." He said, wrapping his arms around the redhead. "Just…Please, don't do this to yourself again." He whispered into Gaara's ear.

Gaara looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke." He said softly. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Gaara tenderly, then handed his clothes back to him.

Gaara looked at him, puzzled. "I asked you here for a reason. Neji's having a party. I promised Hinata I'd be there, but I want you to come with me." Sasuke explained. Gaara hesitated as he pulled on his shirts once more.

"I don't know, Sasuke." Gaara muttered. "I don't think it's such a good idea." He stood, and Sasuke stood with him.

"Nothing's going to happen. Hinata and I won't let anyone hurt you. She just really wants to be there." He smiled faintly. "Kiba's going too."

"Ah." Understanding flared on Gaara's face. Everyone knew the pair held deep feelings for each other. "So she's hoping something will happen with them?"

"Right." Sasuke said, arms around Gaara's waist. He pulled him close. "And maybe…" He kissed Gaara, then spoke between kisses. "Something…will…happen…with…us…too."

Gaara mirrored Sasuke's faint grin, eyes still slightly moist. "I think I'd like that."

"So, you'll come?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara draped his arms around the back of Sasuke's neck. "I'll come."


	5. Hinata and Kiba

Author: So I was about to update this and I realized it was horribly short. So I am now going to work on it a little more and make it longer and prettier. If the Hinata/Kiba lemon isn't this chapter, it will be in the next one. I'm working on the drama part right now. I'll eventually have some of the chapters in songfic form. Just a few. And it seems there is a theme to these stories with Sasuke being all jealous and possessive. But he won't be like that in this one. There will be an issue though. OOO...Spoilers...I'll stop now. Itachi will be the evil one in this story. Anyway, review please!

Sasuke began walking away from the river, his hand entwined in Gaara's. "I don't know, Sasuke." Gaara said quietly as they emerged onto the street. A light rain had begun to fall, and it drizzled Gaara's cheeks, moistening his hair. He looked over at Sasuke's raven tresses, which appeared to be covered in a veil of glittering droplets.

Sasuke pulled Gaara closer and released his hand, instead looping his arm around Gaara's waist, then walking in step with him. "Gaara, trust me." He said softly.

Trust him? He had already made a lot of progress lately, admitting that he cared for Sasuke, and receiving those feelings in return. Now he had to place his safety in someone else's hands? Gaara said nothing for so long that Sasuke felt a bit nervous and looked over at him.

"Gaara?"

Still he didn't respond. Trust. Trust Sasuke. Trust that he cares about you. Trust that he won't let anything happen to you. But come on, they had only just kissed for the first time a few hours ago. It could still be a trick.

"Gaara, please say something."

What would happen if they arrived at the party and everyone attacked him? He could hold his own for a while, sure, but another betrayal…And by someone he cared so much for.

"Gaara, you're scaring me."

Gaara stopped walking. He would have to get this out of the way now. It was insanely soon to be having this sort of conversation, but even though he hadn't been with the Uchiha for very long, he had known him for years.

_Gaara was six years old. He sat alone on the swing, holding his teddy bear close to his body, one pale hand wrapped around the swing's chain._

_A group of kids were playing kickball nearby, and one of them misjudged, kicking the ball his way. It rolled to a stop at his feet, and everyone froze. Gaara slid from the swing. "Uhm…" He said timidly, picking up the ball and offering it to the others. "Here." He smiled faintly._

"_Gaara has the ball! It's all dirty now!" _

"_Quick, run away from him!"_

"_Why do you ruin everything!?"_

_Gaara blinked as the entire group ran away. His lower lip trembled, and tears began running down his face. ((I just want to say, that I adore ickle baby Gaara and I love him so much.)) He threw the ball after the others, although they had been gone for several minutes already, then sank onto the ground, crying softly, hugging his teddy half to death._

"_Hi." He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, crying, but someone's voice eventually penetrated his shell of solitude. He looked up to see a wide-eyed Uchiha standing over him, smiling.  
"I'm Sasuke." He said brightly._

_Gaara just stared. Someone was talking to him. They were saying something non-hostile. He didn't blink, just looked up at Sasuke with tears streaking down his face, teddy hugged tighter than ever._

_Sasuke blinked in discomfort. "Uhm. What's your name?"_

"_G-Gaara…" He whispered, in complete awe of the Uchiha._

"_Gaara. Hi. We'll be friends, ok?" Sasuke's face was sincerely kind, and he held out one hand to the redhead, who took it and allowed Sasuke to help him to his feet. _

"_Friends?" Gaara echoed softly._

_Sasuke nodded and trotted after the ball, retrieving it and tossing it back to Gaara, who caught it, startled._

"_Uhm." Gaara's voice came out as a squeak._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked brightly._

"_People don't like me. You shouldn't be friends with me." Gaara spoke the words as if they were horribly familiar._

"_I don't care. Now someone likes you. I think you seem ok." Sasuke grinned. "Throw it!" He pointed to the ball in Gaara's hands._

_Gaara blinked. He still held his teddy under one arm. Sasuke was waiting for him patiently. 'He thinks I'm ok? He isn't…afraid of me?' _

_The bell to signal class rang obnoxiously, and Sasuke hesitated. "Later, ok?" He said warmly, and trotted back inside._

_Gaara remained standing there for several more moments. 'He…thinks I'm ok?' The thought was so foreign. _

Over the years, they had drifted apart. And ever since that day, Gaara had loved the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Gaara!" Sasuke's voice finally penetrated Gaara's thoughts, and he turned to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

Gaara smiled so warmly that Sasuke couldn't help but mirror the expression. "More than you know, Sasuke." He whispered, kissing him gently.

Sasuke wove his arm around Gaara's waist as they pulled away, and continued towards Naruto's house. It was Neji's idea to have the party, but, because Naruto's house was much fancier than his, he had asked him to have it there. And Naruto had agreed. Hinate and Neji were walking just ahead, and Sasuke called out to Hinata. Both of them turned around and Gaara began to disentangle himself from Sasuke, but the Uchiha kept a firm grip on him.

Hinata smiled faintly and stopped walking so they could catch up. "Hello Sasuke-kun." She said quietly.

"Hi Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"Hi…" Gaara said, voice even softer than Hinata's. Hinata fell into step beside Gaara and Sasuke, on Gaara's right side so he was in the middle. Neji continued walking a little ahead of them.

"Gaara-san." Hinata greeted him so naturally that the redhead was mildly surprised. He looked over at her, seafoam eyes wide.

"Don't look so shocked. I don't care if you or Sasuke are Yaoi. Doesn't make a difference to me." Hinata said brightly. Gaara blinked, still at a lost for words. Hinata laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Do you know if Kiba's coming?" Sasuke leaned forward so he could see Hinata as he asked the question.

Hinata blushed. "Yes, he told me this morning that he was. He wanted to know if I would be there."

Sasuke smirked, and Hinata avoided his gaze as they rounded the corner to Naruto's house. Gaara stared up at it in wonderment. Wow. It wasn't huge, but it was beautiful. Several people that he knew from school and from around were approaching it. Some in couples, some by themselves.

"Hinata-chan!" A voice from their left caused all three to turn and see Kiba walking towards them. Hinata blushed even deeper.

"Hello, Kiba-kun." Hinata said softly. Kiba looked over at Gaara and Sasuke and lifted one eyebrow. Otherwise, he said nothing. ((I want Kiba and Hinata to be two of the three people who are fine with them as a couple.))

"Are we going inside or are we just going to sit around out here?" Kiba asked, grasping Hinata's wrist and pulling her towards the house. Sasuke laughed and followed behind him, Gaara at his side.

Inside the house, everything was decked out for a party. Streamers, furniture pushed aside. Beer. Soda. Beer. Chips. Beer. Candy. Beer. Pizza. And oh, what's that over there? Yep. Beer.

Gaara's eyes drifted over all the liquor and he became uneasy. Trademark red plastic cups were held in most everyone's hands. Kiba had dragged Hinata over to Shino, and they were already deep in conversation. "Sasuke-kun!" A voice chirped from the center of the room. Sakura trotted over to him, promptly ignoring Gaara. "How are you? I didn't know you would be here!"

Gaara felt invisible. He scowled at the ground while Sakura jabbered away. "How tall are you now? 5'10"?" Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke. He shrugged, pulling Gaara in front of him, his chest pressed to Gaara's back. He looped his arms around Gaara's stomach. "I dunno. What do you think, too tall?" He asked Gaara. Gaara smiled.

"Nope." He answered, as Sasuke kissed him gently. The kiss grew more intense, both of them opening their mouths and tangling their tongues. They forgot all about Sakura, which was fortunate, since she became so uncomfortable that she left, vanishing into the crowd.

"Itachi..." Gaara murmured, staring past Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow. "Uhm. It would really help if you didn't use my brother's name when we're kissing..." He said. Gaara smiled faintly and pointed.

"No, Itachi is here."

Sasuke looked around and nodded, seeing the Uchiha standing with Temari, one arm looped around her waist. "Hey, how come Kankuro and Temari don't live with you?" He asked Gaara suddenly, puzzled.

Gaara hesitated. "Ever since I...came out...They didn't want anything to do with me. They kicked me out." He explained quickly.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

Gaara shrugged. "It's not your fault. I've been alone for a long time now."

"SASUKE!!!!!!" A voice from the stairs caused both boys to jump, and Gaara reeled back as someone tackled Sasuke to the ground. He blinked, eyes wide, as Naruto released Sasuke and jumped back to his feet. "Hey, it's you!" Naruto said brightly, turning and seeing Gaara.

Gaara held out one hand, helping Sasuke to his feet. "Yes, it's me." He replied.

Sasuke threaded his arm into Gaara's. "Gaara is with me." He told Naruto, who shrugged.

"Ok. Well, have fun!" He said happily, then bounded off into the crowd.

"He seems...hyper..." Gaara said, still puzzled by Naruto's odd behavior.

"Yeah...He is hyper." Sasuke confirmed, laughing slightly.

They drifted over to Hinata and Kiba, who were still talking with Shino, but gladly opened their circle to allow Gaara and Sasuke into it. So far, they were the only ones who didn't care about Gaara and Sasuke as a couple. Well, it was hard to tell with Shino. Since he never had anything below his nose showing. But it seemed ok. After about an hour, Kiba and Hinata were standing right next to each other. Kiba had his arms around Hinata and their foreheads were pressed together. Sasuke, Gaara and Shino had a bet going on how long it would take for them to find somewhere more private.

Shino won with the bet of 'five minutes' and Gaara and Sasuke handed over three dollars each. Kiba took Hinata's hand and led her towards the stairs. ((Oh! THE LEMON! HERE IT COMES! Haha...no pun intended))

Kiba's hand was warm around Hinata's, and she could feel his calloused fingers on her own. Akamaru was somewhere else for tonight, which she was secretly glad for. She loved the little pup, but she had the feeling this was not going to be a moment where she wanted a dog watching her. Kiba pushed open the door to one of the guest bedrooms and Hinata stepped in behind him. After locking the door, Kiba turned to Hinata.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hinata-chan." He said softly.

Hinata looked down. She was wearing what she always wore. Except that instead of pants, she wore a skirt. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." She murmured.

Kiba stepped forward. One hand went to Hinata's cheek and he kissed her. Hinata let out a tiny 'eep' of surprise, and Kiba smiled to himself. "You're wonderful." He chuckled, picking her up and moving to the bed, laying her down on top of it. His body was across her and he kissed her again. One arm was around Hinata's waist, the other around the back of her neck.

The kiss deepened, and Kiba's tongue ran across Hinata's lips. He gently pushed his way into her mouth, their tongues colliding. She tasted faintly of mint, although Kiba could tell it wasn't because of some kind of breath mint. It was her.

Kiba pushed his tongue against Hinata's, then his eyes widened slightly as Hinata pushed back, exploring the warmth of his mouth. Kiba sucked on Hinata's tongue, then pulled off his coat and tossed it to the other side of the room. Hinata sat up slightly, still without breaking the kiss, while Kiba pulled off her jacket.

Apparently, Kiba was losing patience. He felt the blood rush south and his member hardened. Hinata felt it against her leg and blushed, although she had no intention of stopping now. Her hands were splayed on Kiba's back, and moved down towards his hips, while she felt one of Kiba's palms moving up underneath her shirt.

Kiba let out a soft growl, tearing away Hinata's t-shirt. Hinata squeaked in surprise as Kiba's mouth moved instantly to her breasts. His tongue traced circles around her nipple until it grew hard, his left hand gently massaging her other breast.

Hinata squeaked once more when Kiba bit down on her nipple. Kiba grinned, taking pleasure from the soft noises he was causing. He moved back to her lips, claiming her mouth in his own. He paused for a moment to rid himself of his own shirt, and pulled Hinata's naked torso against his. His palms slid down the small of her back, and within another minute, Kiba had torn off the remainder of her clothes.

Kiba shifted so he was supporting most of his own weight and ran one hand down Hinata's abdomen. When he reached the valley of her waist, he kissed her again, their tongues woven together. He pushed one finger inside her, feeling Hinata's warmth close around him. She squirmed slightly beneath him as he added another finger. Hinata's hips bucked upward, trying to pull him deeper, and Kiba smiled against her lips.

He began pulling in and out of her, feeling her wetness coat his fingers. He thrust faster and faster, his wrist moving expertly to give the Hyuga maximum pleasure. "Kiba!" Hinata squeaked, and he felt her tighten around him. Kiba decided she was stretched enough and pulled down his boxers.

Hinata lifted her head and looked down to Kiba's groin, where his erection was all too obvious. Her eyes widened slightly. His cock was so big...It wasn't supposed to be that big, was it? Kiba kissed her tenderly and pushed her back down, positioning himself over her. His lips crushed themselves against hers as his left hand gripped his shaft.

Hinata felt a pulsing arousal through her entire body, her entrance throbbingand longing for Kiba to be inside her. She couldn't wait any longer. Thankfully, neither could Kiba. He thrust his hips downward, plunging into Hinata and eliciting a cry of both pain and pleasure from the woman beneath him. He waited for her pain to subside, looking into her eyes.

When she opened them, he saw tears there, and felt his heart tearing. But after a moment, she thrust her hips upward, bringing Kiba deeper inside her. Kiba smiled faintly. She was perfect for him. He pulled out and thrust back inside, increasing the pace mercilessly until he felt the pressure beginning to build inside him. Hinata tightened around him, meeting him thrust for thrust, then they both came at the same moment, Kiba's seed spilling into her.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Hinata-chan!" Their voices mixed together, and Kiba looked down at Hinata, who was breathing heavily, eyes closed. He pulled out of her gently, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Kissing her forehead lightly, he pulled her into his arms.

((Woot! How was it? Would you still like to see the Gaara/Sasuke lemon?))


	6. The Threat

Author: M'kay. So i'm getting the plot rolling here. PLEASE review. Anything you have to say is welcome. The Sasuke/Gaara lemon won't be coming for a while, but it will happen. It just needs to be special.

WARNING: This chapter contains rape. Just telling you now.

Gaara smiled faintly as he saw Hinata and Kiba rush upstairs. "Gee, I wonder what they're going to do." He said lightly, arching one thin eyebrow at Sasuke. He turned to face the Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled. "Probably have deep meaningful conversation on opposite sides of the room." He replied smoothly.

Gaara and Sasuke sank onto the couch. Sasuke pulled Gaara into his lap, and they wrapped their arms around each other, noses nearly touching. "I never noticed…you're eyes…" Sasuke said softly. Gaara appeared puzzled.

"What about them?" He felt suddenly self conscious, and tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him close.

"They're lovely." Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips lightly against Gaara's. Gaara's heart jumped in his chest. Sasuke just complimented him! He had never received a compliment before. It felt really...nice. Gaara felt a burning in his throat, still unused to the kindness Sasuke showed him, but shoved it away. He looked at Sasuke and felt a shiver. God, he was so hot. The way his black hair fell into his pale face, outlining his dark eyes perfectly... He kissed Sasuke fiercely, startling the Uchiha. Gaara as seme? No...Not possible. He pushed his tongue back against Gaara's, expecting the redhead to pull back and allow him entrance. But he didn't.

Startled at the fight for dominance, Sasuke flipped them so he was on top of Gaara, and sucked on his lower lip slowly while Gaara's tongue danced across his upper lip. One of his hands ran under Gaara's shirt, rubbing his stomach gently, then his chest. Eventually, Gaara did give in and allowed Sasuke to take over. Gaara felt his body begin to cry out for more as Sasuke teased his nipples into hardness skilled fingers and nails working swiftly, and then whimpered slightly as Sasuke's hand began trailing down towards the waist of his pants. Sasuke smirked, purposefully slowing his movements.

"SASUKE!" A frantic voice forced the boys to break apart. Sasuke looked over the back of the couch, and Gaara sat up. Naruto stood in the doorway to the porch, eyes wide. "The grill, it's on fire!" He shouted, although he was only about a foot away.

Sasuke glanced back at Gaara. "Can't you deal with it? I'm sort of...Busy..." He looked over at Naruto, who glanced briefly at Gaara. He flushed slightly, but shook his head.

"HELP ME!" He shouted in Sasuke's face. The boy jerked away, tumbling off the couch and bringing Gaara with him. They landed in a tangle of limbs.

Giggling, Gaara pushed Sasuke off him. "It's ok, go ahead. Save the grill." Gara told Sasuke, still chuckling to himself. Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara briefly.

"I'll be back." He told him, and they both climbed to their feet.

Sasuke hurried after Naruto, and they both vanished outside. Gaara sighed, running one hand back through his hair. He felt a tad bit of anxiety, looking around the room. Hinata and Kiba were still indisposed, and he sought Shino. Perhaps the bug-boy would stay with him until Sasuke returned. He blinked in surprise, seeing him deep in conversation with Tenten. He looked as though he shouldn't be interrupted.

Slightly lost, he turned and started down the hallway, which he found curiously empty. Opening a door, he found it occupied with two people who shouldn't have been disturbed. Shutting it quickly, he tried another. Ah good, the bathroom. He stepped over to the sink and splashed water on his face, then looked up at his reflection in the slightly cloudy mirror. From the wall next to him, he heard the sounds of the two people in the bedroom. He shut out the noises and his thoughts strayed back to Sasuke.

He sighed happily, closing his eyes. The feeling of Sasuke's lips on his, after so many days of imagining it, was so much better than he could have imagined. Sasuke. Sasuke. HIS Sasuke. His eyes widened in surprise and he glanced down, his pants suddenly much tighter. He closed them again as a blush rose in his face, but then he smiled faintly, imagining Sasuke beneath him, back arched in pleasure, head tossed back while the Uchiha's hands raked over his shoulders.

He heard the door open behind him, startling him out of his fantasy, and his eyes snapped open. "Sasuke?" He asked, seeing a reflection in the clouded mirror.

"Not quite." Itachi said, smirking slightly as Gaara whirled to face him. The Uchiha locked the door behind him, and Gaara got a sinking feeling in his stomach. This couldn't be good.

"I was just...leaving." Gaara muttered, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. He made to step around Itachi, but the older boy blocked his path. Gaara frowned, looking up at him, and noticing the resemblence between the brothers.

"I don't think so." Itachi whispered. He shoved Gaara away from the door, but the redhead didn't stumble, merely took a step back, puzzled and mildly afraid.

"What do you want?" Gaara growled, although it wasn't bravery that deepend his voice, it was the fear from the look in the elder's eyes.

Itachi lifted one eyebrow, taking in Gaara's full appearance, including his groin area. A wicked smirk appeared on his face. "What do YOU want, Gaara?" He hissed, starting towards Gaara, who backed up until he was against the wall.

"I..." His voice faded into pathetic nothingness. Itachi was far too close. He could feel his breath on his face as the boy shoved him against the wall roughly.

"You want my brother, don't you?" Itachi murmured into Gaara's ear. He reached down and grabbed the tent in Gaara's pants. The redhead let out a gasp of mingled pain and unwilling pleasure, looking away. But Itachi grasped his chin and forced his face up to his. "You won't get him, you know." Itachi kissed Gaara so suddenly that he had no time to react.

After a moment, he turned and flung Gaara into the opposite wall. Gaara fell to the ground, one palm pressed over the blood seeping from his forehead. He looked up as Itachi approached, towering over him. He knelt in front of him and for a moment stared at his face. Then his right hand balled into a fist and connected brutally with Gaara's cheek.

The blow sent him crashing into the floor, and he scrambled to his feet, starting for the door. Itachi grabbed him around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides. "I'm not finished with you." He growled, turning and slamming him into the mirror. He grasped Gaara's hair and forced his face up against it. "Look at that stupid fag. Why would my brother, the elite Uchiha, want you?" His words cut into Gaara more deeply than any razor. "Why would anyone love you?" Gaara stared into his already blackening eye, and saw tears beginning to form.

Itachi pulled him away and forced him down onto the ground. He tore away Gaara's shirt and pants, then tossed them into the corner. He kicked Gaara, the redhead's back was pressed against the wall, and he curled into a ball, trying to protect himself. But Itachi's boots were thick, and he felt a excrutiating crack in his chest. His eyes snapped open and he let out a scream.

"Bet that was a rib. Or two." Itachi hissed. He knelt by Gaara and yanked him away from the wall. Gaara let out another gasp of pain, tears spilling form his eyes. Itachi grasped Gaara's wrist, and examined the scars on his arm. "Interesting." He said, and stood, moving to the mirror. Gaara didn't watch what he was doing. He started to get up, but the pain in his chest stopped him from moving. When Itachi was back in his field of vision, he saw a piece of shattered glass.

"No..." Gaara moaned. Itachi pulled Gaara's arm towards him, and the redhead grabbed his wrist. "No!" Itachi seemed amused, and smacked him hard across the face, nearly knocking him unconscious. All the strength fled from his body, leaving him as helpless as a bag of sand. He might have passed out, save the sharp pain in his arm. He let out a cry, head flung back, and he saw blood pooling around him. Itachi had cut so deep...

The piece of shattered mirror landed on the ground beside his face, and he blinked at it wearily. Whose blood was that? Was it his? His vision was blurry, most likely from the tears rolling down his face. He looked up at Itachi. Strange. Where were his clothes? Then he saw them, piled near his.

Itachi lowered himself on top of Gaara. "Stop!" Gaara moaned, mouth moving clumsily. Itachi hit him again, pinning his arms by his head with one large hand. Gaara felt the tears falling faster. He knew what Itachi was planning to do as he pulled away Gaara's boxers. He squirmed feebly, trying to free himself, but it was useless. Itachi positioned himself at Gaara's puckered entrance.

"Don't..." Gaara whimpered, even as Itachi thrust himself violently inside Gaara, who screamed in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as Itachi thrust again, slamming farther inside him. It wasn't pleasurable...It was horrible. So painful. This wasn't right...He was saving himself for someone else...No...Itachi had found the bundle of nerves, the sweet spot inside every man.

"You'll love this, Gaara." Itachi murmured. He slammed hard against his prostate, and a wave of pleasure shot up Gaara's body. His eyes snapped open. God. No...It hurt...But...It didn't...Itachi hit him over and over in that same spot until he spilt his seed into Gaara, even as the redhead came all over Itachi's stomach. Itachi pulled himself from Gaara, not bothering with being gentle.

Gaara lay in a ball, weeping, and couldn't help but feel pathetic. Then he heard a small sound over him and cracked one eye open. Itachi stood over him, holding his belt. He lifted it over his head, and Gaara shut his eyes quickly. But it didn't block out the pain. He let out a small cry at each blow until finally, it seemed Itachi was satisfied. He tossed him his clothes. "Get yourself cleaned up.

"Go away..." Gaara whispered.

"What?" Itachi's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Get out of here!" Gaara cried.

Itachi walked over to Gaara, who was shaking with pain and hurt, looking up at Itachi like an abused puppy. Itachi grasped Gaara's hair roughly, then yanked him to his knees. Gaara found himself gazing at the end of Itachi's fully erect dick, and barely heard the Uchiha's voice.

"Put it in your mouth." He hissed.

Gaara shook his head, feeling his hair being torn out.

"Do it." Itachi thrust himself between Gaara's lips, and Gaara nearly gagged at the feeling. This was all wrong. This wasn't how his first time was supposed to go. "Suck." Itachi instruced calmly.

Choking back a sob, Gaara did as he said, sucking on him until he felt him explode into his mouth. Some trickled down his throat, but most he spat out. Itachi let Gaara fall to the ground, where he lay, unmoving, while Itachi dressed. "You stay away from my brother." He hissed, before leaving the bathroom. Gaara cried softly as Itachi closed the door behind him.


	7. Ruby Red

Author: Writing that last chapter made me want to cry, by the way. And now, I update! Things may get a bit ooc for Sakura and Ino...They're evil in my story. I have a general idea of where I want the plot to go and how I want the story to end, but it's unfolding by itself now. I love it when my stories do that. And there will be a bit of a songfic in here. It's very fitting, but it's long, so I had to split it up. Tell me what you think. Song: Black Dresses by Spill Canvas

Gaara lay in a clump on the ground, afraid to move. He wasn't sure exactly how long it took him before he finally lifted his head. He placed his right palm flat on the ground, then his left, and slowly lifted himself to his knees. A sharp pain in his chest caused him to cry out again, and he sank back to the floor. Ok, that's fine. He would just lay there. The clean white tiles of the bathroom swam in his vision, stained with a great pool of red. 'My blood.' Gaara thought vaguely. 'He cut too deep. Way too deep.' Then darkness closed over.

Sasuke, having finished with the grill outside, ventured back into the house. Naruto was getting toasted, and even though it was extremely amusing, he was getting a bit worried about Gaara. He pushed some of his hair from his face, looking around the living room. He saw Itachi coming from the hallway, and meeting up with Sakura. A frown touched his face as the elder whispered something to the pink-haired girl, then left with Temari on his arm. Sasuke felt a sinking sensation in his stomach and began looking around the room frantically for Gaara.

Shino was still deep in conversation with Tenten (which Sasuke found a bit odd) but Sasuke approached him anyway. "Have you seen Gaara?" He asked urgently. Shino stared at him for a moment, then pointed down the hallway.

Sasuke left the pair to do...Whatever...And trotted down the hallway. He was approaching one of the doors when he heard a sharp cry from inside it. His eyes widened and he threw open the door without hesitation. The sight that met his eyes was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Gaara lay in a pool of his own blood, his clothes tossed into a corner on the other side of the room. There was a long gash in his forearm, from which blood was still seeping slowly, and numerous forming bruises covered his body.

Jolting himself back to reality, Sasuke rushed to Gaara's side and knelt by him. He saw something then that he hadn't noticed before, a sticky white substance behind Gaara, blood dripping from his entrance. Someone had beat him, then raped him. He gently pulled Gaara's boxers on to preserve his modesty, then started to lift him. Gaara's eyes snapped open with a sharp cry, and Sasuke lowered him again quickly.

"Gaara!" Sasuke said, seeing tears in the other's eyes, which were clenched shut.

"I think...Ribs..." Gaara murmured.

Sasuke placed one hand gently on Gaara's side and knew he was right. "Shit." Sasuke whispered. "Gaara, we have to get you to the hospital..."

Gaara clenched his teeth and nodded while Sasuke picked him up. Gaara whimpered, burying his face in Sasuke's chest.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed into the living room. It didn't matter who was staring. The blond trotted in from outside, wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Holy crap, Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, seeing Gaara's limp form in his arms. Sasuke shook his head.

"There isn't time, can you drive us to the hospital?" He said urgently, already starting for the garage.

Naruto nodded, grabbing his keys from a hook on the wall and running after Sasuke. The rest of the room watched in silence. Sakura smirked faintly, standing next to Shikamaru with her arms folded. "What happened?" He asked her. She didn't answer, merely shrugging, then walking over to Ino, who was standing by one of the beer kegs. Shikamaru frowned. "What did you do, Sakura?" He whispered when she was out of earshot.

-----

Sasuke borrowed one of the blankets Naruto kept in the back of his Jeep Liberty and wrapped it gently around Gaara, holding him tightly against his body. Gaara was shivering. Wether from shock or cold it was hard to tell, and Sasuke felt a horrible sensation. What if he died? Resting his face against Gaara's cheek, he whispered to him as Naruto peeled out of the driveway.

"Please hold on Gaara." Sasuke murmured.

_In muddy grass we stand side by side  
With our knuckles interlocked  
Black dresses flood the cemetery  
In this cliche tragedy_

Sasuke held Gaara tighter, closing his eyes against the sudden torrent of tears he felt burning in his throat.

_Just do as you're instructed and...  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow_

Gaara had fallen into a pit of darkness. He wasn't aware of anything. It was as if he was outside of his body, and yet still connected. In his mind's eye he saw the blood flowing freely from his arm.

_Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth_

He remember Itachi inside of him, violating him in the worst possible way. He had wanted Sasuke to be his first. But now it had been stolen.

_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?_

Sasuke felt the tears pushing harder against his closed eyelids. The landscape tore past outside, and he knew suddenly who had done this to Gaara.

_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?_

Itachi. It made sense. The tears began sliding down Sasuke's face. Damn him. Why couldn't Itachi just leave him alone?

_The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly_

Gaara felt something pulling at him. He was drifting. Trying to seperate from his body.

_In gentle greens we stand side by side  
With your head buried in my chest  
Black veils send me shivering  
The fear that part of me is dying_

No. He couldn't die. Not yet. Sasuke. Sasuke was holding him. Gaara felt something wet land on his face. A tear?

_Goodbyes are said and roses thrown  
And the crowd starts to weep  
But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees  
And began clawing at the dirt in front of the tombstone  
Of my bashful childhood_

Sasuke was crying for him. How could he let go now? Now that he wasn't alone. The thought struck him hard. 'I'm not alone.' Gaara saw a pinprick of light in the darkness that he was floating in, and willed himself to go towards it.

_With you by my side, you're screaming at the  
Top of your lungs, "let it go"  
And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs  
"The ceremony was not proper, there was not enough people,  
And who picked the music?  
Those melodies almost made me physically sick"_

Sasuke looked up as Naruto's car screeched to a halt outside the hospital. "Come on, Sasuke! Hurry!" Naruto said, rushing inside. It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto moved in slow motion as he stepped from the car.

_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?_

Gaara reached out towards the light, one hand stretched in front of him in the darkness. It was a person. Sasuke. "Sasuke" Gaara spoke the word, but no sound emerged from his lips. Sasuke extended one hand to him, smiling, but Gaara felt another tug, back towards the darkness. No!

_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you_

Sasuke rushed Gaara into the emergency room. "What happened?" A blonde woman with extremely large breasts rushed over as a group of medics set Gaara down on a stretcher. Sasuke ran beside it, clenching Gaara's bloody hand in his own. But the woman didn't need an explanation. She set to work immediately.

_But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?_

Gaara was being pulled farther away from Sasuke. "I'm dying." He realized.

_The quivering liquids in your stomach_

Tsunade shook her head. "He's lost a lot of blood. Get me a transfusion, quickly!" The fingers on her right hand were held to Gaara's neck. "We're losing him!"

_Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you_

Tsunade had torn away the blanket Sasuke had wrapped around Gaara. Gel was spread over his chest as she pulled paddles from next to the stretcher.

_A real character in the story of your now distant life _

"...Joules, clear!" Tsunade's words were fading in and out as Sasuke released Gaara's hand. Gaara's back arched, then he relaxed. Terrified, Sasuke backed away. No...

_Goodnight and goodbye, quickly_

No...

_Goodnight and goodbye, quickly_

_---_

_A week later, Sasuke stood with Naruto next to him, looking down at the gray tombstone. There wasn't much there. Just a name and date of birth. "Gaara." Sasuke whispered, tears falling steadily from his eyes. He knelt down in front of the stone, laying a single white rose upon the freshly turned earth. Soon, it would be covered with grass. Everyone stood around him, even Itachi and Sakura, who looked thoroughly devastated. Guilty. A great cry went up from the crowd. Gaara. Sasuke bowed his head. Naruto rested his palm on Sasuke's shoulder..._

"You are Sasuke?" A voice startled him out of his dream. He looked up to the blond doctor who stood in front of him. After two more shocks, Gaara's heart had started up again. Then they had asked him to leave. Sasuke had waited in the front lobby for hours, finally falling asleep.

"Is he all right?" Sasuke asked urgently, springing to his feet. Tsunade touched his arm gently.

"You can see him now. His condition is serious but stable." She spoke softly.

Sasuke nodded, and followed her down the hall.


	8. Recovery

Author: Update quickly, you say? Very well! ((See, the reveiws DO help.)) I know that last chapter was a bit evil of me...But oh well.

"Follow me." The blond woman began walking down the hallway, not looking back see if Sasuke was following. Of course, he was. His legs felt like lead, and he moved like he was in a dream. It had taken him a moment to realize he was still at the hospital and not at a graveyard. His fists tightened, and he felt his nails digging into his palms. That wouldn't happen. No way would he let Gaara die. Breaking into a run to catch up to Tsunade, he had to stop suddenly as she paused outside a door.

"Why is he still down here? Shouldn't he be in recovery?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade's face flickered slightly, a shadow of pity. "He's in ICU, we can't transfer him until he wakes up." She said gently. Sasuke nodded, feeling his head bob uselessly on his shoulders.

He started to go inside, but Tsunade caught his arm. "Wait, I should-" But he jerked away from her and burst through the door.

"Gaara," Sasuke whispered, seeing him lying on a bed with his head to one side, eyes closed. For a moment, his heart stopped. Then he realized Gaara's chest was still rising and falling.

Tsunade had followed him into the room, sounding irritated at being buffed like that. Apparently, she was supposed to give a rundown of the situation outside the room, but too late for that now. "He's breathing on his own, which is good. Those broken ribs did more damage than we realized at first. One punctured his lung and-"

Sasuke cut her off, having stumbled to Gaara's side and nearly collapsed into a chair. "How many did he break?"

Tsunade, even more goaded, considered ignoring him, but when Sasuke's dark eyes darted up to her hazel ones, she sighed, seeing the concern written there. "Just two." She said softly. "Anyway, we managed to repair his lung, and moved onto his arm. He lost a LOT of blood. In all honesty, he shouldn't be alive."

Those words sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. Tsunade watched the Uchiha bow his head, clutching Gaara's pale hand. She rested one of her palms on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "We gave him a transfusion and sewed his arm, and that was the major damage." Here, she shifted uncomfortably. "Someone raped him. That's our guess from his other injuries." She squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "He's very lucky." She whispered.

Sasuke nodded again. "Lucky." He repeated.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "I'll leave you two alone." Sasuke was barely aware of her receeding footsteps.

"Gaara." Sasuke whispered. He rested his head gently on Gaara's stomach.

"Sasuke?" A voice caused him to lift his head so sharply he felt his neck crack. ((Ever do that? It feels weird.)) "Sasuke..." Gaara had opened one eye and was staring at him from it, a small smile on his face.

"Gaara! I'm so sorry!" Sasuke said, his voice felt hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in months. He moved his chair closer to Gaara's shoulders, and felt the redhead squeeze his hand gently in his own. "I never should have left you alone. You knew something would happen if you came to that party, and I ignored you! I thought maybe you'd be ok, I mean, Shino and Kiba seemed to like you enough, I thought that if someone attacked you they would protect you...God, I am so stupid! What was I thinking?! I swear, i'm going to kill Itachi." Sasuke actually sprang to his feet. Gaara had been watching him the entire time, face blank.

"Sasuke," Gaara's quiet voice caused Sasuke to stop his self-rant. He looked over to the redhead, who was holding out one hand. Sasuke took it and sank back into the seat beside Gaara. "Don't blame Kiba. He and Hinata went off to..." His voice faded, and he smiled faintly. "And Shino was talking with Ten-Ten. He had no idea. I just went to the bathroom to wash my face, and then..." He glanced down, and Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"It was Itachi, wasn't it?" Sasuke murmured. He wanted to make sure before he beat the crap out of him.

Gaara didn't respond immediately. "Yes." He said finally. "He...Wanted me to stay away from you."

Sasuke felt a sharp jab in his chest. This had happened to Gaara because of him. It was entirely his fault. Gaara either guessed what he was thinking, or Sasuke whispered the words out loud.

"I don't blame you for anything, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him, and Gaara noticed the red in his eyes. He must have been crying. "Listen, Gaara..." Sasuke said softly. "If you...If you don't want to be with me anymore...I'd understand."

Gaara blinked and released Sasuke's hand, folding his own in his lap. His gaze was downcast, face impassive. Was this entire thing fake? He had felt things with Sasuke that he had never felt before. Never understood. He couldn't imagine life without him now. "Do you want to stop seeing me, Sasuke?" He asked. He tried to keep the emotion from his voice, but knew that some sadness crept into it.

Sasuke responded so quickly that his voice cracked. "Of course not."

Gaara's gaze flickered up to Sasuke, who was staring at him avidly, waiting for Gaara's decision. The redhead grinned. "Then i'll stay by you. Regardless."

There was a moment where the two stared at each other. Then Sasuke pulled Gaara to him in a warm embrace. Gaara choked out a half sob, half laugh.

------------

Sasuke came to visit Gaara every day. By the end of the week, the hospital room was so full of flowers that Gaara could hardly open his eyes without seeing color. On the eigth day, after Gaara had been moved up to recovery, Sasuke was sitting beside him. A question popped into Gaara's mind.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Gaara-kun?" Sasuke was arranging a vase of flowers on Gaara's bedside table. At the tone in Gaara's voice, he stopped and shifted so he was facing him.

Gaara had a strange look on his face. "I was just wondering...Have you ever...I mean...Been with anyone before?"

Sasuke blinked. "You mean, had sex?"

Gaara blushed slightly at Sasuke's bluntness. "Yeah..." He muttered.

Sasuke laughed. "Actually, yeah...A few times." He said. Gaara looked up. He wasn't surprised at the answer, just at Sasuke's openness.

Gaara looked uncomfortable, which made Sasuke wonder if he had said too much. "I'm not pressuring you, Gaara-"

"No, it's not that." Gaara interrupted him. "I've just...I had never...I mean..." Gaara was twisting the edge of his blanket anxiously. "Before Itachi..."

Sasuke reached out and pressed his index finger over Gaara's lips. "It's ok..." He said softly. "I don't like you just because of your sex appeal."

Gaara, if possible, blushed even harder.

"I mean, not that you don't have any." Sasuke added quickly. "I just like you for more than that."

Gaara continued twisting the sheet, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke reached out and took Gaara's hands in his own. "Gaara?"

The redhead looked up at him, smiling faintly, then leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in his own. After a few moments, they both pulled away. Sasuke moved onto the bed next to Gaara, enveloping him in his arms and pulling his head into his chest.

"Tsunade said you can go home in a few days." Sasuke murmured, his lips close to Gaara's ear. Gaara felt the Uchiha's breath on his neck.

"Oh..." Gaara found it was difficult to think, let along speak with Sasuke's breath in his ear. "That's good."

Sasuke rested his head against Gaara's. "I was thinking, maybe you should stay with me. You know, just until you're completely recovered."

Gaara was silent for so long that Sasuke realized his mistake. "I'll take care of Itachi." He murmured.

Gaara looked up at him. "Are you sure?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry about anything. I won't let him hurt you ever again." He held him closer. "Now, sleep."


	9. Why, Itachi?

**Author: So I'm excited because personalities and feelings are beginning to develop. And i'm trying to use some of the actual storyline here. Read and Review as always!**

Sasuke stood outside the hospital, waiting for Hinata to arrive. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his gaze was downcast. He was shaking with fury. Every time he thought of Itachi, he nearly lost himself to his anger. Sasuke's hands clenched suddenly into fists, and he swung his right hand around into a tree. It hurt like hell, but pieces of bark dropped from the trunk.

Sasuke looked up, seeing the small green Mini Coop pull up and park in one of the only spots available. He was slightly surprised to see both Kiba and Hinata inside, but found himself not caring all that much. As the pair approached him, he saw guilt smeared on both their faces.

Sasuke had been ready to yell at them for leaving Gaara alone, but Hinata spoke first. Her quiet voice eradicated all his fury. It was impossible to be mad at her.

"Sasuke-chan," She murmured, avoiding his direct gaze. "I'm so sorry." Sasuke was also trying not to make eye contact. Each syllable the girl uttered made Sasuke feel worse.

He finally looked up, to see tears forming in Hinata's eyes. Kiba had laced one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him in a gesture that was both comforting and slightly possessive.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry as well." Kiba said. He left it at that, and Sasuke knew it was the best he was going to get. He smiled faintly.

"It isn't your fault. No one is to blame for what happened."

_Well,_ He thought._ No one except Itachi._

Hinata looked up. "Can we see him?" She asked, voice trembling.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure, follow me." He turned and started towards the double doors of the hospital. Kiba and Hinata followed close behind him. For some reason, Sasuke felt a burning sensation in his throat. Seeing their dedication to each other...And being so angry at Hinata when she was so quiet...It made him feel as cruel as Itachi. His fingernails dug into his palms. No. He refused to become his older brother. Slowly, he unclenched his fists.

Stopping at room 204, he finally looked back at Hinata and Kiba. They had, of course, still been following. "He's in here." Sasuke said. For some reason, he was hesitating. Hinata looked up at Kiba and touched his arm.

"You go ahead, Kiba-kun." She said in her soft voice. He blinked, then nodded and stepped into Gaara's room.

Gaara looked up, vaguely surprised to see Kiba walk into the room. He glanced over Kiba's shoulder, expecting Hinata and Sasuke to follow. When they didn't, he turned his gaze back to Kiba. "Uh, hello..." He said slowly.

"Hey," Kiba replied smoothly. He pulled up a chair and swung one leg across it. There was a small yip and something stirred in his jacket. Akamaru poked his head out of the jacket's neck. "Do you mind?" Kiba asked.

Gaara smiled and shook his head, extending one pale hand. Akamaru jumped onto Gaara's bed and curled into a ball on his lap.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Sasuke turned his head away, and Hinata leaned forward so he couldn't avoid eye contact.

"I just..." Sasuke's voice cracked, and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a film of tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke-chan!" Hinata stepped forward, but stopped when he shook his head.

"I'm as bad as he is." Sasuke whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I let this happen to Gaara. I couldn't protect him. I should have been the one to keep him safe."

Hinata rested her forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke...It's not your fault."

"Yes. Yes it is. Hinata...I think...I think Itachi was the one who killed our parents."

"What?" Hinata looked up at him. "I thought it was a gas explosion..."

Sasuke shook his head. The tears were falling freely now. "Yeah, but he was the one. I saw him tampering with the gas flow minutes before it happened. Afterwards, I believed him...But now...I'm turning into him! I'll end up killing Gaara!"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke. He buried his head in her shoulder. "Sasuke." She whispered. "You are not going to kill Gaara."

"Aren't I?" Sasuke said through choked sobs. "Itachi killed someone he loved, why won't I do the same?"

Hinata blinked. _He loves Gaara? _She ignored it for the moment. "Sasuke. You are not your brother." She said softly. "You are different. You will not hurt Gaara."

Sasuke pulled away, smiling faintly. "You think?" He said.

"I'm sure." She replied. Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You love him? You love Gaara?"

Sasuke looked at her with a frown on her face. "I...I think I do." He smiled sadly. "I don't want to tell him and scare him away."

Hinata grinned. "I won't say anything, Sasuke-chan." She said, and the pair walked into Gaara's room.

---

Gaara looked up at the four people grouped around his head. Naruto had arrived a few minutes ago. He was astonished. So many people cared about what happened to him. He smiled and looked down at his hands while Naruto argued with Kiba. Hinata was sitting by the window, looking just as happy as he was.

---

Sasuke stood next to Gaara's bed, arms folded and a faint grin on his face. "So the doctor says that you can come home tonight, but i'm just going to go home early to get a few things ready." He said, having to speak loudly to make himself heard over Kiba and Naruto.

Gaara looked up and nodded, smiling. "Ok, Sasuke-kun." He said. He had an idea what sort of "things" he had to get ready.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Gaara, then turned towards the door. "Hinata, can you give him a ride?" He said.

"Sure." She replied from the other side of the room. Sasuke slid through the door and walked down towards the parking lot, where his mustang was parked.

Sasuke's hands were so tight around the steering wheel that his knuckles were white. He barely noticed how fast he was going until he felt the car's engine whirring to a high pitch. He blinked and looked down at the speedometer, then eased up on the accelerator.

When he arrived in front of his house, he hesitated. Pocketing his keys, he stopped in front of his door. He had seen Itachi's car in the driveway, and knew he was home. But he had no idea what he would say once he was inside.

"ITACHI-KUN!!" A voice from the living room sounded horribly familiar, and he threw open the door.

"Holy crap, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Some girl he didn't even recognize was beneath his older brother. The entire house reeked of sex.

He turned away. "Get out of here!" He barked over his shoulder at the girl. Within a few minutes, she had complied, and he and Itachi (fully clothes) were the only ones in the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke had suddenly lost all sense of inhibition.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was dangerously quiet.

Sasuke blanched, for a moment losing his nerve. It came flying back when Itachi sank back onto the couch as if he found Sasuke an inconvenient pest.

"Get out." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Itachi growled, standing so he towered over Sasuke.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Sasuke shouted into his face.

"Why you little..." Itachi flung a punch towards his face, but Sasuke leaned cooly to one side and grasped his wrist, kneeing him in the stomach. Itachi doubled over in pain.

"I'm the one who pays for the rent! Get out! I'm sick of you always stinking up the place with beer and sex!" Sasuke's voice was growing louder.

Itachi glared up at him and straightened. "What the hell do you know?" He growled.

Sasuke's fist connected with Itachi's face. He heard a sickening crack and blood spurted from Itachi's nose. Sasuke began beating his older brother. Itachi got several good shots in, but Sasuke had the feeling he wouldn't be winning if Itachi wasn't so surprised...And drunk.

"How dare you?! What makes you think you can do that to Gaara?! WHY?!" Sasuke felt like his vocal chords were actually tearing in half.

"Because, you little faggot!" Itachi screamed, springing to his feet and grasping a metal rod from beneath the couch. Sasuke didn't even want to know what it was for. "You think you can just shame the Uchiha clan by going and becoming a gay prick?!" He swung the heavy rod at Sasuke, who barely dodged it.

"This isn't about you, you idiot!" Itachi swung again, and Sasuke dove behind the couch. "This is about us! Our future! Our reputation!"

Sasuke sprang up again, throwing a paperweight at Itachi. It hit his head and he sank to the ground, half conscious. "I love him. I don't give a damn what you say or think. And I couldn't care less about our reputation." Sasuke hissed. Itachi glared up at him, and Sasuke held his gaze for a long moment.

Then Itachi stood. Sasuke tensed, ready for another bout of sparring, but Itachi turned and stormed into his room. Sasuke remained where he stood, fists clenched and his hands shaking.

A few minutes later, Itachi reappeared. He held a suitcase in his hand. Without another glance at his younger brother, Itachi was gone. Sasuke let out a choked sob of relief, and went to clean out his older brother's room.


	10. Homecoming

Author: Well, I'm on spring break and horribly depressed right now. So the only thing I can think to do is make this relationship beautiful and full of love. Anyway, sorry if things seem a tad OOC, but Sasuke and Gaara have their own personalities in my story. So Read and Review as always!

Sasuke worked quickly. He tore off Itachi's sheets and threw them into the dumpster. Then he hesitated, looking at the matress. After a moment of indecision, he proceeded to drag it outside. He'd get rid of it later. He cleaned out Itachi's room thoroughly so it was entirely bare, then ran one hand back through his hair. He had two hours until Hinata dropped off Gaara.

He locked the door behind him and drove first to a matress store, buying a full set of sheets and pillows. While he was paying, he bought Dragon's Blood incense from the front of the store.

The delivery van followed Sasuke back to his house, where the Queen sized matress was arranged in it's bedframe. Sasuke finished the final touches on the room, lighting the incense in the hallway. Just as he was done, he heard Hinata's car in the driveway.

Walking out to meet them, he saw Gaara sitting in the front seat. Kiba got out of the back and helped Gaara to his feet. Then Gaara smiled faintly and pushed away his offered arm. "I can make it from here." He said lightly.

Kiba blinked, then nodded. Hinata walked over to Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama said to bring him back in a month to make sure everything's ok." She told him. He smiled.

"Good." He replied, watching Gaara walking up to the house. Kiba grabbed a bag from the trunk and followed him.

"They let me stop back at my place and pick up some stuff." Gaara said. His voice sounded weak, but happy.

"Cool. You guys want to come in?" Sasuke asked Kiba and Hinata as Kiba deposited the somewhat small bag at Sasuke's feet.

"Sorry, but we have to get going." Kiba said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok, well thank you." Sasuke said.

Gaara smiled. "I appreciate you helping me out." He added. Hinata stepped forward and they folded their arms around each other. Sasuke was surprised by the embrace, but somehow, it made sense. They were both so quiet, it was only natural they should be comfortable with each other.

Then Hinata briefly embraced Sasuke. "You all right?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm doing good." He replied. She broke away, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable look on Kiba's face. Gaara noticed it too, and he and Sasuke looked at each other briefly, the nodded.

"Bye, Kiba-kun!" They both said, then moved forward and hugged him fiercely. Kiba flushed in embarassment and wriggled out of their embrace.

Laughing, Hinata took Kiba's arm and they got back into their car, waving as they drove away. Sasuke turned to Gaara and picked up his bag. "Come on, i'll show you your room." He said, opening the door for him. Gaara stepped into the house and followed Sasuke down the hall.

Tossing Gaara's bag onto the bed, Sasuke plopped down on it, watching Gaara explore the room. "I like the incense," Gaara said, examining the closet space. "Dragon's blood?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Gaara sat on the bed next to Sasuke, and silence fell over them. "I'm really glad you're ok, Gaara. I'm so sorry..."

Gaara interrupted Sasuke's apology with a kiss. It was fierce and brief,and Gaara pulled away after a moment. "Stop apologizing." Gaara whispered. "There's nothing to forgive." He kissed him again, lips brushing against Sasuke's. Softly at first, then his tongue pressed forward.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Gaara's, trying to dominate his way back into Gaara's mouth. But apparently Gaara wasn't willing to be uke this time. He lifted one hand and ran it over Sasuke's chest, pushing him back on the bed.

Gaara shifted so he was lying on top of Sasuke, still not breaking the kiss. They broke apart for a moment, panting. Sasuke looked up at Gaara, and saw the smirk on the redhead's face. He mirrored the expression and flipped them forcefully so he was on top, then resumed the kiss.

Gaara, resigned to defeat, allowed Sasuke's tongue entrance into his mouth. He didn't entirely regret it, for Sasuke was doing something that caused him enough pleasure to temporarily hand over control. Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue across the roof of Gaara's mouth, then pushed back, gently caressing the inside of his mouth.

Meanwhile, he ran one hand under Gaara's waist and the other beneath his shirt. He removed his lips from Gaara's and started trailing kisses down his neck. Sucking on the skin of his collarbone, he began teasing Gaara's nipples into hardness.

Gaara felt something pressing into his hip, and he had no doubt what it was. His own arousal was starting to get painfully obvious, and a ripple of pleasure shot through his body as Sasuke bit down gently on his shoulder. After a few moments, Gaara suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke," He whispered. Sasuke looked up at him. "I...I'm not ready for this."

Sasuke blinked. "Oh god...I'm so sorry..." He murmured, standing up. He ran his hand back through his hair. "I should be arrested."

Gaara smiled. "No, I mean...I'm just...not fully healed yet..." He said.

Sasuke's mouth formed the 'O' shape, and he nodded. "That's ok, I understand." He sat back down next to Gaara and kissed him tenderly, then mirrored his smile. "You want to go to bed?" He asked him.

"Yeah, i'm really tired." Gaara said, leaning back on his pillows. Sasuke nodded and left.

"Night, Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Gaara whispered.

Sasuke quietly shut the door to Gaara's room, then glanced down at the tent in his pants. He bit his lower lip. He'd never push Gaara to do something he didn't want to do, but right now...

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping and leaving his clothes in a pile on the tiled floor. He stepped into the jet of warm water, then leaned against the wall. He looked down and smiled bitterly. "Better take care of this," He muttered, then reached down and began stroking his cock.

He began pumping harder and faster until the pulsing arousal was nearly painful. He tilted his head back, cock throbbing. Gaara's face was clear in his mind as he came, then he sighed with relief, breathing heavily.

He finished his shower and turned off the hot water. After gathering his dirty clothes and tossing them into the washer, he wrapped a towel around his waist, touseling his hair in an attempt to dry it.

As he walked towards his room, he paused outside Gaara's. The light was off and Gaara lay on top of the blankets, having been too tired even to get under them. Sasuke smiled faintly and walked quietly into the room, tucking a blanket around Gaara's shoulders. He kissed his forehead lovingly, then his lips, pushing back some of the hair from his eyes.

He turned and started to leave the room, then paused in the doorway. "Welcome home, Gaara." He whispered, then shut the door.


	11. Pleasure

Author: I'm thinking about starting another story (Not that i'll abandon this one) but I can't figure out which pairing I want. Let me know which you want to see, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Itachi (Woot for Uchihacest!) Sasuke/Kakashi, or Gaara/Naruto. Pick one! I want one more Yaoi couple, then i'll do a f/m. I'm just itching to do one with ninja. And also take a look at my drawing, the link is on my profile. By the way, I know little or nothing about medical procedures. This chapter took a while. I'm trying to get the plot to run smoothly, and it took me time to get the ideas set up. But I hope you like it.

Sasuke stayed home for the next few days, making sure Gaara could fend for himself. Sasuke DID have a job, he couldn't be gone from it for much longer if he intended to keep living there. He had graduated early from high school with a G.E.D, so didn't have to worry about that, which was a relief.

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving?" Sasuke asked Gaara for the hundredth time. The redhead laughed with a roll of his eyes. He had really opened up lately, showing a sarcastic sense of humor Sasuke didn't know he possessed.

"Go, Sasuke! I'm fine. I can walk by myself and everything." He said smoothly. Sasuke nodded and they began a phase of their life that Gaara would always treasure. Every day Sasuke would go to work, Gaara would spend the day at home, then pick up his things from school and return a few hours before Sasuke.

They would spend the night in each other's beds, arms and legs entwined and Gaara's head resting in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke didn't pressure Gaara to do anything he wasn't comfortable with, especially since he wasn't entirely in his physical best. For a month they lived this way in peaceful bliss, then the day came when they were to return to the hospital for Gaara's check up.

Sasuke, not being family, wasn't allowed into the room with Gaara, so he had to wait outside. Slightly nervous, Gaara went in alone. All he heard was good news. "Your ribs have healed nicely. You'll have to be careful from now on, and the stitches in your arm will dissolve in a few more days." Tsunade clapped Gaara on the shoulder, and the slight boy staggered. "I never want to see you here again." She said brightly. Gaara blinked, not sure what to make of that. Seeing the expression on his face, Tsunade reassured Gaara. "Be careful, don't go getting hurt again." Her eyes were kind, and Gaara smiled faintly. The blond woman left the room and Gaara pulled his shirt back over his head.

Standing, he felt unsure. Tsunade told him he should have full mobility now without pain, and he wanted to test that theory. He extended his arms in front of him and leaned down, fingertips brushing his toes. He had always been very flexible. A grin spread over his face as he did so without pain. He straightened and twisted to either side. Again, nothing. Straightening himself once more and smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt, he walked out into the waiting room.

Sasuke had been reading a magazine, and now tossed it aside, standing abruptly. "What did Tsunade say? Is it good, is it bad?" He looked so frantic that the possible joke Gaara had considered pulling on him immediately left his mind. Sasuke had moved towards Gaara and his eyes were wide. Gaara felt a sudden burst of love and lifted his right hand, gently stroking Sasuke's cheek, then kissing him tenderly on the lips. When they broke apart, Sasuke smiled. "I guess you're ok?"

Gaara mirrored the smile. "I'm fine." Sasuke threw his arms around Gaara and hugged him tightly. Gaara took a moment, savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Gaara took a deep breath, eyes closed, and sighed. He felt as if time could freeze, right then, right there in that moment, and nothing would ever matter again. Gaara felt Sasuke's muscles twitch as he started to pull away, but he tightened his grip. Sasuke relaxed back into the embrace and rested his cheek on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara tilted his head against Sasuke's and they stayed that way for a long time.

When they were on their way back to Sasuke's mustang, arm in arm, neither said a word. The same silence pressed in on them as they drove home, and wasn't broken until they started into the house. Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Is everything all right?" He asked as Gaara plopped down on the couch. Gaara looked up at Sasuke happily. His seafoam eyes were bright, and Sasuke realized how messed up Gaara had been by the solitude of life. He was astonished at how warm and open a person Gaara was, now that someone cared about him. He sat down next to Gaara, whose gaze followed him.

Gaara stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes. I just...I'm happy...It's a new feeling." He murmured quietly. Sasuke smiled, but felt a pang of sadness at Gaara's words. He draped one arm around Gaara's shoulders and pulled him against his body. Gaara's head rested against Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke's chin was on the top of Gaara's head. Gaara listened to the rising and falling of Sasuke's chest, and could hear his heartbeat faintly. His eyes closed, and a song popped into his head. The lyrics made him think, and he frowned faintly. _What did I do, What did I say, to turn your angel eyes my way? _Why had Sasuke chosen HIM? Of all people?

"Sasuke?" He heard his voice, softly escaping from parted lips.

"Hmm?" Gaara tilted his head up to look at Sasuke. His Sasuke.

"Of all the choices you had...There were so many other people you could have been with..." Gaara spoke quietly, and Sasuke sensed uncertainty in the smaller boy's voice. He flicked his eyes to meet Gaara's, puzzled. "Anyone, anyone at all. You're incredibly good looking, and you've always gotten whoever you wanted. Even after you came out," Sasuke had admitted to being openly bisexual a few months ago. "You could have been with Deidara or someone...Or Sakura or Ino..." His voice petered off into nothingness.

Sasuke smiled faintly. "First of all, Deidara's a whore." He seemed to be trying to lighten the mood, but realized Gaara was entirely serious. He sighed and shifted so he was facing Gaara. "Gaara-chan," He said quietly. "Do you remember, two years ago, at the spring dance? I was there with Sakura and Ino, and Neji was drunk again, and he was pushing that one kid around..." He frowned. "What was his name?"

"Haku." Gaara breathed.

"Yeah, Haku. And Neji dragged Haku from the gym and I followed them, since when Neji's wasted he doesn't think straight. I knew what Neji would try to do, but by the time I got there, a redheaded boy was beating the crap out of Neji." Sasuke's smile grew. "When Neji passed out, the boy wrapped Haku in an embrace, and they left together. I hadn't seen this boy in a while, but he looked so familiar. I decided that I had to meet this boy.

"So one day I followed this redhead home from school. I hadn't noticed him before, except for the mark on his forehead." He reached out and brushed the kanji tattoo on Gaara's skin lightly with his fingertips. "When I reached the park, I couldn't see him anymore. I was frustrated, and walked to my river. But when I got there, I heard something. It was a flute, coming from the old oak a few feet up the river. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard, and I followed it. But when I reached the place where the oak met the river, the music stopped. I looked, and you stared back at me for a moment, then left. I couldn't get you out of my head. Ever since that day..."

Gaara felt a burning in the back of his throat. He pushed the feeling away. Of course he remembered. He had treasured every moment when he was in the same room with Sasuke. How could he forget a time when they were actually alone together? "Gaara?" Sasuke's voice penetrated his shell, and he gazed up at him. "What about me? Why did you choose me? You were with Haku, weren't you?"

Gaara cleared his throat. "Haku moved out of state..." He paused, voice quavering. "You were the first person to ever show me compassion, Sasuke. I never forgot that."

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gaara's. The kiss was soft, tender, and filled with emotion. Sasuke lifted one hand and slid it across the back of Gaara's neck, running his tongue along Gaara's lower lip. Gaara opened his mouth slightly, pushing his tongue against Sasuke's. He let Sasuke's tongue push back and enter his mouth. He wasn't in the mood to play seme. Sasuke nibbled gently on Gaara's lip, then pushed gently on Gaara's shoulders, forcing him down onto his back, lying flat on the couch.

Sasuke shifted so he was lying on top of Gaara, and ran his hands along Gaara's body. Gaara moaned into Sasuke's mouth, caressing Sasuke's upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke sat up for a moment, breaking the kiss. He stood, pulling Gaara up with him, then pushed him back into the wall, wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling their crotches together. He dove back into the kiss, and Gaara met him fully. Gaara threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke moved away from Gaara's mouth and began trailing kisses down his jawline.

He nibbled Gaara's earlobe and his kisses began moving again down his neck, occassionaly biting into his skin. "Sasuke," Gaara panted, hardly able to think straight. A pulsing heat generating from his groin was taking over all conscious thought. He could feel Sasuke's every move, every muscle in his body tensing and throbbing. "Bed...room..."

Sasuke didn't respond, but Gaara knew he had heard, since he began moving down the hall. Gaara had to admire Sasuke's ability to walk and not break the kiss. His hands were tangled in Gaara's hair, and he kicked open the door to his bedroom. The door banged open and Sasuke pushed Gaara down onto the bed, pulling off his shirt and Gaara's within three seconds. It was the last time they parted lips, for those brief moments the clothing slid over their heads. Sasuke straddled Gaara, one knee on either side of his hips.

Sasuke's lips moved down Gaara's neck, then his collarbone. He wasted no time, sucking on his skin until he reached Gaara's nipples. He sucked the left one until it hardened, then moved to the other, running his tongue in circles around it and nibbling gently on the sensitive skin. As he continued his expert teasing of Gaara's nipples, one hand began tugging at Gaara's belt. He threw the studded leather across the room and it hit the wall with a dull thud. Gaara moaned as Sasuke bit down on the nipple once more, his pulsing arousal causing him to sweat.

When Sasuke had removed both their jeans and all that remained were their boxers, he ran his tongue down Gaara's stomach, circling Gaara's navel and flicking his tongue in and out of his belly button. Gaara whimpered, Sasuke moving back to his mouth. He felt Sasuke's erection pressing against his, and felt the throbbing grow more intense. Gaara bucked his hips upward, grinding their members together, insisting upon his need.

Sasuke smiled against Gaara's lips, recognizing the sign. He pulled away Gaara's boxers, then licked Gaara's abdomen in a line from his collarbone to his crotch, feeling Gaara's hot skin on his lips. His sweat made him taste salty, and when he reached the shaft of Gaara's cock, Gaara let out another whimper, the arousal reaching an almost painful height.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Gaara's sweating length, kissing the tip of his erection then slowly sliding his lips over Gaara's head. Gaara resisted the urge to move, and his hands reached up to weave themselves into Sasuke's ebony locks. Sasuke moved with a tantalizing speed, slowly sliding his mouth farther over Gaara's cock. He had taken as much of his member into his mouth as he could, and was now running his tongue around the tip of his head. He felt a bit of precum seep out of Gaara and licked it off. Then he abandoned all slowness and began sucking hard.

Gaara's hands tightened on the bed's sheets and he arched his back, chin thrown up in pleasure. He couldn't help but buck his hips, and Sasuke sucked harder, moving his head forward and back. Gaara's arousal reached the point where he couldn't hold it in any longer. He exploded into Sasuke's mouth with a climax that caused him to cry out his boyfriend's name. "SASUKE!" The Uchiha swallowed all of Gaara, then crept up beside him and kissed him tenderly. Both were panting heavily at this point, and Gaara gave a quiet sigh of happiness.

"How was it, Gaara?" Sasuke murmured.

"My god...Sasuke..." Gaara whispered. He hadn't even had actual sex yet, and he realized how good it must feel when done properly, not as the object of rape. He cuddled into Sasuke's embrace and felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, his chin resting on Gaara's head.

"Gaara..." Sasuke whispered into his hair.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Gaara said clumsily, eyes sliding shut.

"I love you."

Gaara's eyes snapped open.


	12. It's the Right ThingRight?

**Author: This chapter may surprise some of you, it seemed you all thought Gaara's reaction would be immediately good. But relationships aren't that easy. You have to work and go through some serious pain to get to the end. Anywho. Keep voting on my next pairing! And enjoy! ((Keep your eyes open for a Sai/Sasuke oneshot. ))**

"I love you."

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He pulled away from Sasuke, mouth feeling dry. All the pleasure and bliss was overcome in a blank state of emotion that he couldn't place. Hie eys were wide, staring into Sasuke's face with such intensity that Sasuke's faint smile slid away. "W-What?" Gaara whispered through a choking throat.

"I love you, Gaara-kun."

_"Yashamaru!!" Gaara's wide eyes were filled with tears as he fell to his uncle's side. "Why?" He looked up at his father, still holding the smoking weapon. "Mother?! Why are you doing this?" _

_His father's gaze was cold, unfeeling. "You should never love, Gaara. People only betray you." He lifted the pistol to his own temple. "Besides, no one will ever love you. You are unlovable." He almost looked insane now. "Anyone to love you will only hurt you! _

_Gaara wept, still not understanding. "But why?"_

_Gaara's father's eyes were glazed with the influence of liquor, as they so often were. "Because she loved you!" He shouted. Then he pulled the trigger._

"Y-you...You love me...?" Gaara stood, backing towards the door. He swept his clothes from where he had abandoned them. In his mind, all he could see were the dead faces of his beloved uncle and mother, the first two people to ever love him. And they died because of it. He imagined Sasuke's face, surrounded by blood, and his eyes flashed. No. No. Sasuke wouldn't be hurt because of him. People who love him tend to die. No.

Sasuke sat up, frowning as he watched Gaara shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. "Gaara...?" He whispered, frightened at the way the redhead was behaving. He was pulling on his clothes, and grasped his jacket from a chair beside the door, then looked at Sasuke. In his face, Sasuke saw the most supreme form of fear and pain that he had ever known. Just the sight of Gaara's tear filled eyes caused his heart to skip a beat. "Wha-...?" All words were lost to him. He started to stand up, clutching the sheet around his waist. "Gaara..."

But Gaara held out one hand, as if telling Sasuke to stop, then turned and bolted from the house. He didn't stop until he had reached his apartment, and sank to the ground just inside the door, sobbing. "No..." He whispered. He shook his head, hair falling in his eyes as the tears fell from his chin. _Anyone to love you will only hurt you! _Gaara stumbled into the shower, not bothering to take off his clothes as he stepped into the jet of water.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke wasn't supposed to love him. Gaara couldn't love. Love was only a cheap start to heartbreak. It was useless. Gaara hadn't ever loved anyone. No one had ever loved him. Gaara pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. This was the right thing. If Sasuke loved him, then he needed to end it. It was the only solution. Tears continued rolling down his face. And yet, if it was the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

After a half hour, Gaara had shed his soaking clothes and tossed them in the dryer. He looked at the digital clock on the wall and sighed, pulling on a pair of slightly crumpled jeans lying on the ground and a long sleeved t-shirt. He still had scars, and didn't feel like showing them off. As he stumbled towards his door, he felt irritated. It seemed impossible that school started in twenty minutes. Gaara reached up and ran one hand through his mane of shaggy hair. Who cares if it was tangled?

---

Sasuke sighed, sinking back onto the bed. His eyes were wide and he couldn't think. He felt both hurt and regret. Maybe he had tried to move too fast. He lay back against the headboard, frowning. From the look in Gaara's eyes, he had the feeling there was more to the words 'I love you' than he had realized. He shook his head. Idiot. He was an idiot. He knew that Gaara was not coming back. Angry tears swelled in his obsidian eyes.

---

Gaara moved like a ghost the entire day, not bothering to put effort into any of his works. Math, Science, Drama. Gaara simply sat there listening to Iruka yammering on about Calculus. He didn't care about Calculus. He didn't care about anything. He stood just as the bell was ringing and moved towards the door so quickly that students had to step to the side to avoid being trampled.

Gaara hesitated outside Physics. He paced in front of the door until he realized he was five minutes late. He was considering cutting science. It was Sasuke's ONLY class. He was sure to be in there. He finally shook his head and turned away only to see a silver haired man wearing a mask walking towards him. "Shit." Gaara muttered. Kakashi was always late to class. How could he forget that? Even though he was the teacher, he assumed he had better things to do than teach a class.

"Hey, Gaara-kun!" Kakashi lifted one hand. "Am I actually on time?" He paused just in front of the redhead, looking puzzled. "I must be, you're always here early and-" Kakashi stared through the window in the door, and saw all the students sitting in their seats, apparently bored.

Gaara avoided Kakashi's gaze, staring towards the ground. The silver-haired teacher looked over at him, frowning. The silence stretched for so long that Kakashi began to sense something was wrong. He was about to ask when Gaara spoke, voice soft and trembling. "Is Sasuke in there?"

Kakashi blinked and checked in the room again. Sure enough, the Uchiha was sitting at his usual table, but was slightly apart from Hinata and the others he shared that class with. Kakashi nodded. "Gaara, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked. Gaara looked up at him, and Kakashi saw a fiery determination.

"No. Everything's right." He said firmly, then turned and walked away, leaving Kakashi speechless. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Part of him thought about following Gaara, since he seemed unstable, but the other part knew if he missed anymore classes he'd be fired. Sighing, he turned and walked into the room.

_"Yashamaru!" Gaara's voice seemed so far away. So distant even as he stared up at his uncle, lying in a curled ball on the ground, lower lip quivering. "I thought...I thought you loved me..." He spoke between sobs._

_Yashamaru smirked coldly. Gaara's father had killed himself three weeks ago. And social services had stuck him with his uncle, who blamed Gaara for his mother's death. "If you hadn't been born, my sister would still be alive."_

_Gaara trembled as Yashamaru advanced. He held no weapons, merely his clenched fists. "Yashamaru, you said...You said..." Gaara whispered, but Yashamaru slapped the boy across the face._

_"I tried to love you! I thought if I could love you, it would all work out!" Yashamaru bellowed, then began beating the cringing child mercilessly. "But the more I loved you, the more it hurt me just to look at you! Just to think of you!" _

_Gaara didn't know how long he lay there, Yashamaru beating him senseless. As he felt the tugs of darkness tickling him, he was vaguely aware of police breaking into the house and pulling Yashamaru away..._

Gaara sighed. He was sitting outside the school where the grassy lawn sloped down to the very creek that ran all the way to his oak tree. He couldn't even go to his tree anymore. It was where it had started with Sasuke. Where the Uchiha had found him, close to death. Where he had saved him from his solitude.

Gaara stood abruptly. This was ridiculous. They both needed to move on now. If he had stayed with Sasuke, Sasuke would have just fallen more and more in love with him and eventually they would have broken up in a horrible way. This was the right thing to do. Gaara didn't love Sasuke. 'I don't love him. I can't love anyone.' He thought to himself as he started for home. 'Right...?'

---

Kakashi wasn't really interested in the lesson. So instead he pulled out a test. "Ok, this will count for half your grade and if you need me, i'll be over here." He said brightly, leaning back in his chair and plopping his feet on his desk, pulling out yet another romance novel. It always astounded his class that he had a new one every day. How many were there?

The class, one by one, finished the ridiculously easy test. There was only one question. "Spell Physics." Since it was written RIGHT THERE in the question, almost everyone got it right. The only ones who struggled were the ones who thought it was a trick question. After half an hour, Kakashi stretched and pulled his feet from the table with a dull THUNK. Everyone was gone.

But when he stood, he realized that wasn't true. One person still sat in his seat, raven head resting on his arms. Kakashi walked over to him and poked his shoulder. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat upright abruptly. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry...I just..." His words faded off into nothingness. He stood slowly, gathering his things. "I should go now, I guess." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi snatched Sasuke's arm as he walked past. The boy's eyes were red from crying. "Sasuke...What happened with you and Gaara?" He asked suddenly.

Sasuke stared up at him. "How did you...?" He started to ask, then stopped. No point in trying to act innocent. Everyone knew about him and Gaara by now. "We broke up..." He muttered.

Kakashi blinked. "Why?" He asked without thinking about it, not considering that it was obviously causing the Uchiha pain.

"Because...Because I told him I love him. He doesn't love me back and I think I freaked him out." Sasuke looked frustrated. "Maybe I didn't love him after all. If that's true, then I just screwed it up for nothing." He growled.

Kakashi frowned. "Sasuke, you have your G.E.D." He said.

Sasuke scowled. "So?"

"So, why do you keep coming to school?"

Sasuke looked down. "I don't know."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You come here just to catch a glimpse of Gaara. You saved his life twice, if rumors are true. If that's not love, I don't know what is." He said, clapping Sasuke on the shoulder and leaving the room.


	13. Is it really over?

**Author: Ask and ye shall receive, eh? I just finished up a Sasuke/Sakura oneshot. I'm not sure what inspired that, but I have the feeling i'll be doing a lot of oneshots in the near future. Is psychic And I have officially decided that my next long-term story will be...Eh. I don't know yet. I'll probably start a bunch and do them all at once. Anywho. Review, people, review! I go to school and whilst skipping classes I check my e-mail and say, "Oh! Someone liked my story!" And I feel happy. See? You make Spar happy. And when Spar is happy, the whole world is happy. ((I just wanted to point out that I don't think Sakura is always an evil slut bitch person. I actually like her after the time skip. But in this story, she's evil. Deal with it.))**

**Sasuke's not a man whore, by the way. He misses Gaara so much that all he wants is to be with someone again. This is how he deals with it. Enjoy.**

Sasuke shoved his hands deep into his pockets as Kakashi walked away. 'Was that supposed to be helpful?' He thought dully. Maybe if he told himself he wasn't in love, he could get over Gaara that much easier. But Kakashi was right. He felt things for Gaara on a level he didn't know existed. He couldn't wait to see him again, to touch his hair, to feel his lips on his skin. Anything just to hold him.

Sasuke kicked a locker in frustration, denting it. He found he didn't care and flung his right fist into the locker's side. That dented too. Ignoring the searing pain coming from his bruised knuckles, he continued beating up this locker.

His dark hair fell into his face, eyes clenched shut in fierce anger. He might not have stopped if someone hadn't touched his shoulder. "Uhm, excuse me. I believe you're killing my locker." A voice from behind him caused Sasuke to turn. He found himself facing a boy who was at least a head taller than him. Probably around 18. His eyes were dark brown, framed in a pair of black rimmed glasses, and held a dangerous sort of charm that suggested he wasn't one to toy aroudn with.

The most unusual thing about him, however, was his hair. Although he was certainly no older than 18 or 19, his hair was a pale silver gray. It hung loosely around his face, brushing the base of his ears where it was tied back into a ponytail. A simple light blue t-shirt adorned his torso, covered by a black leather jacket the same shade as his jeans which left little to the imagination.

"Oh, i'm sorry..." Sasuke felt embarassed. He hoped there was nothing valuable inside the locker. If there had been, he had most likely crushed it. "Uh..." He pulled at the locker's door, which had crumbled in upon itself. The boy simply watched him, arms folded with a bemused look on his face.

Sasuke continued tugging at the door, the muscles in his arms straining. Finally, he had gotten it free. Leaning the door against a wall, he turned back to the boy. "Sorry." He repeated. The boy didn't respond immediately, but walked over to Sasuke, unfolding his arms. He reached out and grasped Sasuke's wrist, pulling his hand towards him.

The boy examined Sasuke's bruised knuckles, and Sasuke frowned, slightly uncomfortable with having a stranger holding his hand. "You're a senior, right?" Sasuke asked. Before he had gotten his G.E.D, this boy had been in his class.

"Yeah. My name's Kabuto." The boy replied. "You shouldn't have been attacking my locker, it doesn't fight back but it defends itself pretty well." He offered a smile, which, after a moment, Sasuke mirrored.

---

Gaara had decided there wasn't a point in staying at school for the rest of the day. Instead, he had returned home. He still didn't bother to lock it, not expecting anyone to try and break in. There was no point. He dropped his bag onto the couch which was also his bed, then let out a small cry of surprise as someone grabbed him from behind.

Gaara shifted his center of balance and flung the person over his shoulder. They landed heavily on the ground and just as Gaara had lifted his fist to hit the boy again, he paused. "Haku?" He whispered.

The boy stared at him, upsidown, and grinned. "Hey, Gaara-kun." He said lightly, rolling over and climbing back to his feet. He opened his arms, then hesitated. "Is it all right to hug you this time?"

Gaara smiled and let his arms fold around the boy. He felt different, his back and shoulders muscled and none of his bones pressed into Gaara's arms. Haku had grown much stronger since Gaara had last seen him. The boy's laugh rang in his ears.

"You're as skinny as ever, Gaara-kun. EAT every once in a while." Haku's voice sounded so caring that Gaara felt all his old emotions for him surge up. He kissed Haku passionately on the lips, so suddenly that Haku had no time to react. He had been about to speak again, so his mouth was open, as were his eyes, and when Gaara pulled away, Haku looked surprised.

"Gaara...I..." Haku shook his head, deciding not to question it, and laced his fingers through the redhead's hair, kissing him tenderly. The kiss deepened and Haku slowly began pushing Gaara down onto the couch. As Haku's lips and teeth made their way down Gaara's neck, he was reminded of Sasuke.

"Wait, Haku..." Gaara sat up suddenly.

Haku tilted his head to one side, folding his legs beneath him and peering at Gaara curiously. "Yeah?"

"I...I just broke up with someone...Yesterday..." Gaara could barely say it. He had broken up with Sasuke. The tears filled his eyes and he spoke swiftly. "I need to go see him, just to find out...If there's no way to fix it..."

Haku nodded. "Gaara, don't just assume it's over. You can work through stuff!" He said, smiling sincerely. He hadn't neccessarily come back to hook up with Gaara agin. He just wanted to see him and make sure he was happy. Gaara nodded.

"I'll be back, Haku." He said, then rushed from the apartment.

---

"So, you're Sasuke, right?" Kabuto was walking the Uchiha back to his house, a faint smile on his face. From his light attitude and friendliness, it was hard for Sasuke to be uncomfortable around him. "I think we had a class together last year before you got your G.E.D."

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know so much about me?" He asked, feeling a bit violated.

Kabuto looked suddenly worried. "Oh no, i'm not a stalker..." He laughed lightly. "I'm an office aid, and sometimes it gets really boring so I read the notices and stuff."

Sasuke smirked. He had done the same thing when he was a freshman. It did get boring when the teachers had nothing for you to do. "Yeah, it's ok." He shrugged. "I just get a bit paranoid."

Kabut chuckled. "Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you." He muttered under his breath. Sasuke stopped walking.

"You did not just say that." He said, eyes wide.

Kabuto blinked, looking back at him. "Yeah, it's one of Kurt Cobain's quotes." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sort of a Nirvana head."

Sasuke spoke slowly. "Don't tell me you're also into Led Zeppelin,Black Sabbath, Kiss, HIM and Spill Canvas?"

Kabuto thought about it for a moment. "Well, not so much Zeppelin, I mean, it's classic, but that's definitely in the past."

Suddenly, Sasuke threw his arms around Kabuto's waist. "Haha, I LOVE you for saying that!" He cried out happily. Kabuto laughed, but Sasuke pulled away immediately, blushing furiously. "I should go, my house is right over there," He said.

Kabuto nodded. "Ah, right. It was nice meeting you, Sasuke." He replied. His voice sounded strange. "Oh, you dropped your wallet," He pointed out as Sasuke picked up his backpack. They both knelt down to retrieve it, and suddenly, Sasuke was pressing his lips against Kabuto's. Neither of them saw the redhead just down the street.


	14. All Hail the Heartbreaker

**Author: I'm sorry it's been so long, my luffs! Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload ANY documents. But i'm here now and i'm ready to write!!! WOO! And you may be wondering: "When will they get back together?" Well, I never said they would. But, it wouldn't be much of a story if they didn't, so...Let me think...I think...Four more chapters. Stick with me, darlings! You know you want to. I wrote this whole fanfic inspired from this song, so I hope it works. Song: All hail the heartbreaker by Spill Canvas  
**

"Sasuke," Gaara whispered, seeing his lips against Kabuto's. He barely noticed the Uchiha push the other away, looking shocked. That didn't matter. What mattered was that Gaara had broken up with him. It was his choice. And if Sasuke could move on to someone who COULD love him, then Gaara was happy for him.

That's what he told himself as he turned around, walking back towards his apartment. If Sasuke was moving on, Gaara should too. "Hey, Haku." He said as he opened the door again, sinking onto the couch. The older boy had been reading, and now tossed the book aside.

"How'd it go? Did you get back together?" Haku asked, but stopped, seeing the look on Gaara's face. "Ah. Nevermind." He said.

The pair sat uncomfortably for a few minutes, Haku more so than Gaara, who was staring blankly at the wall. "Gaara-kun, do you want to talk about it?" Haku asked softly after a few moments. The redhead blinked and looked at the older boy, smiling.

"Nope. It's fine." He said with a forced brightness that actually made Haku a little sick. "Wanna play Twister?" Gaara asked. That pulled a laugh out of the brunette, shattering the wall between them as if Haku never had left.

---

Sasuke pushed Kabuto away, the kiss having only lasted for a few moments. "What are you doing?" He asked abruptly, although it was all too obvious. Kabuto looked properly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." He straightened, bowing his head slightly. "I thought perhaps you...Nevermind. If you want to get out of the house tonight, give me a call." Then he smiled faintly. "I'll go now." He turned and walked down the street, not looking back. Sasuke swallowed, throat constricted. He had a horrible feeling, as if he had just done something profane and dirty. He swept his bag from the ground and walked slowly to his door, swinging it open.

The living room was empty. Of course it was. Now he lived alone. He had kicked out Itachi to make sure Gaara felt safe. Well, and because Itachi was a prick, but mostly for Gaara. Now Gaara was gone. Sasuke reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass, filling it with water and trying to drink some of it. He set the glass on the counter and sighed. He had really blown it. He started to turn around and his elbow knocked against the glass, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. He stared at it, as if the will to clean up the mess had deserted him.

What did it matter if the glass had broken? Who cares? Gaara was gone. The first person Sasuke had loved, truly loved, was gone. And it was all his fault. Sasuke sighed and knelt down, sweeping the pieces of shattered glass into the trash can. He missed one, a bit far away from the others, and picked it up, straightening. He examined the sharp edge, glinting in the fading twilight. Hadn't Gaara been cut once with glass? Gaara said that a short time after his father died, he had used the glass from a broken window to cut himself.

Sasuke touched the glass edge to his wrist. He pushed down lightly at first, but the edge didn't break the skin. He pushed harder, dragging the glass down his arm towards his elbow. It raked off a top layer, and he barely felt it. Frustrated, he dug the glass deep into his skin, ripping it in a straight, even line from his wrist halfway down his forearm. The pain was overwhelming, but it erased the hurt Gaara had left inside him.

The blood blossomed immediately, flowing into the sink and down the drain, swirling around in circles for several minutes before the blood in his arm clotted. Sasuke barely felt it anymore, aware of the tears sliding down his own face. He shook his head and wiped off his arm before striding to the phone. He had a call to make.

---

Haku and Gaara were in the middle of Twister, a game that, after a few beers, they had both agreed to play. "Okay, Haku, right hand blue." Gaara said, twisting his head around to read the spinner. Haku nodded. They were already entwined in a rather awkward position. But somehow, by sliding his right hand over Gaara's arm, he managed to pull it off.

"And Gaara, left foot red." Haku replied, words slurred just a little. Gaara tried to comply, but his foot slipped and hit Haku's ankle. Both boys lost their grips on the mat and fell, landing piled on top of each other with their limbs hopelessly tangled.

Gaara stared up at Haku's face as the older boy pushed his hair out of his face, laughing. Gaara was smiling, and now reached up, fingertips brushing Haku's cheek. The brunette's smile faded, but Gaara kissed him suddenly. It was somewhat clumsy, but the meaning behind it was clear.

Gaara couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind, kissing that other boy. If he could move on so quickly, he could too. He pushed his tongue into Haku's mouth and flipped them so he was on top, alternating between sucking on his skin and nibbling here and there. Suddenly, Haku stopped Gaara.

"Wait, Gaara-kun." He said quietly. Gaara looked up at him, and Haku pulled them both into sitting positions. "I can't do this, I didn't come back to hook up with you."

Gaara's gaze drifted to the ground as he felt the heat rising in his face. Dammit, what was he doing? He had to calm down. His fingers curled into fists, shaking slightly.

"It's not that I don't want to, Gaara. You'd certainly be worth it." Haku said quickly. "But, we broke up for a reason. You and I both know it wasn't because I moved out of state." Gaara remained silent, and Haku drew him close, arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here, I saw a club on my way in and Papa Roach was playing there tonight." Gaara brightened.

"No way." He said. "How will we get in? It must be sold out!"

Haku chuckled and smoothed Gaara's hair. "Darling, for me, there's always a way in."

Gaara grinned.

---

"I bought these tickets months ago, it's all sold out." Kabuto sounded so smooth on the phone. Sasuke hesitated for so long that Kabuto felt compelled to speak again. "Look, Sasuke...If you don't want to go..."

"No, I do want to go." Sasuke said suddenly. He had to start moving on. "Papa Roach is awesome anyway."

Kabuto's amused laughter echoed into Sasuke's ear. "I'll be there in about an hour." He replied.

Both of them hung up and Sasuke trailed into the shower to get ready. Was this a date? Yeah, it was a date. Kabuto had kissed him, then asked him to call him, and Sasuke had done so. But when he went to put on his clothes, ruffling his wet hair with a towel, Sasuke found he didn't get the same rush that he usually did when going out with Gaara. "Stop thinking about him." Sasuke thought to himself, turning on his stereo.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

Sasuke tossed the towel onto his bed, sighing. He pulled open the drawer in the bottom of his dresser, gazing at the boxers inside. A bitter smile crossed his face. When he was with Gaara, he put so much thought into his underwear.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are_

He always wore ones that didn't hug his body too tightly, in case they left unattractive red marks. And they always went well with whatever pants he was wearing. Letting the towel wrapped around his waist fall to the ground, Sasuke selected a random pair of boxers and pulled them on.

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far_

Next, pants. Sasuke grabbed black jeans and a studded belt. Not much choice there. He didn't have endless amounts of clothes, and the pants were lying there on the ground, begging to be worn. So he complied. He fingered the belt's studs with a sad smile. Gaara had bought this belt for him about a week ago. Maybe he shouldn't wear it.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel  
_  
'Damnit, Gaara.' Sasuke thought, fists clenching. The fresh wound on his arm was still oozing slightly. 'What are you doing to me?' He decided to wear the belt. It was a good belt, no reason not to wear it. He began digging through his shirts.

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin_

He was going to have to do the layer thing today to make sure his wound didn't show. White, long sleeved t-shirt went on over his body. He stopped, looking at himself in the mirror. No. This was the shirt he wore when he and Gaara had their first kiss. He tore it off over his head and threw it to the other side of the room.

_I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up_

Finally, he found a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved black one with 'Papa Roach' written on it. That seemed appropriate for tonight. Trying not to think about the redhead as he laced up his shoes, Sasuke walked back to the bathroom.

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

He looked tired. Tracing lines on his face where tears had run down his cheeks, Sasuke pulled a stick of eyeliner from the shelf. It was Gaara's. "Shit." Sasuke growled, flinging the stick across the room.

_I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well_

Sasuke ran a comb through his hair, then decided it didn't matter. Just as he started into the living room, he passed a side table in the hallway. He paused by it and looked down at the framed picture there.

_I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go_

It was him and Gaara, Sasuke standing behind the redhead with his arms around his waist. Sasuke hated the blissful looks on both their faces. Gaara's head was leaned against Sasuke's chest and their grins were wide.

_I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim_

Sasuke slammed the picture face down on the table just as he heard the doorbell ring.

_All hail the heartbreaker._


	15. Getting Away With Murder

**Author: I know you guys all want them back together, but you must be patient. /Is evil/ Anyway. I love Papa Roach, so I decided that he needed to be in my fanfic. /nodnod/ Enjoy.**

Sasuke made his way to the door as it rang, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it into his back pocket as he went. "Hey, Kabuto." He said as he opened the door. The silver-haired boy was leaning against the doorframe, and had traded in his glasses for contacts. A black leather jacket and somewhat loose black jeans made him look...There was no other word for it...Cool.

"Hey, Sasuke. Ready?" Kabuto asked smoothly. Sasuke looked past him to the car parked on the street. Holy crap. A 2002 Ferari Enzo. Red. Of course it was red. Kabuto followed Sasuke's gaze and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know it seems like it would have been cheaper to stuff a sock down there, but I won it in a contest." He explained.

Sasuke felt a little better. If this guy had over a million dollars to spend whenever he wanted, he'd feel extremely inadequate. "What kind of contest?" He asked, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it.

Kabuto smirked. "A stripping contest." He said as he led Sasuke towards the car. Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt himself reddening slightly. Kabuto chuckled as he opened the door to the car. It swung upward and Sasuke blinked in surprise. Was Kabuto kidding? A stripping contest? Sasuke slid into the seat and Kabuto closed the door.

"Uh, Kabuto-san?" Sasuke inquired as Kabuto got into the driver's seat and started the car, which purred to life.

"Yeah?" Kabuto replied, revving the engine once before pulling into the street.

"Were you serious? I mean, a stripping contest with a million dollar prize?" Sasuke's eyes drifted around the car's interior. God, it was nice.

Kabuto shrugged. "I have some rich friends who are very lax with money." He said, laughing.

Sasuke nodded, falling silent.

"Want to see?" Kabuto glanced sideways at Sasuke. A faint grin had touched his face, and his laughter echoed to Sasuke's reddening face.

---

Gaara was stunned. Haku's flirting was incredible. Him and Gaara had arrived at Heaven's Night only ten minutes ago. Haku had immediately began seducing the doorman. After a quick kiss, the doorman had let Gaara and Haku inside.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked, incredulous as he and Haku made their way inside the club. Haku laughed.

"Don't you know how to flirt, Gaara-san?" He asked, smiling.

Gaara stared at him, slightly red. "You're hot enough, you probably don't even need to flirt." Haku added. Gaara's blush deepened. "Oh, lighten up, darling." Haku said, draping his arm over Gaara's shoulder as he guided him towards the bar. "Two Long Island Iced Teas." He told the bartender, who nodded and turned around.

"Uhm. I don't really like tea..." Gaara said quietly. Haku laughed.

"Gaara, you're so innocent. I love it." He said, poking Gaara in the side. The redhead squirmed, blushing, if it was possible, even deeper.

The bartender slid the drinks to them. He didn't even ask for I.D. Haku took a drink from the tall glass, swallowed, and looked at Gaara. The boy hesitated, taking a sip, then made a face. It didn't really taste that good. Then the alchohol kicked in and his eyes widened.

"Shit, is this pure liquor?" He asked, blinking.

Haku laughed again. "Almost." He replied.

---

Kabuto parked the Ferrari a few blocks away, then he and Sasuke made their way to the club. Sasuke drifted into the back of the line, but Kabuto kept walking. After a moment, he looked back at the Uchiha, who was watching him with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing, Sasuke? Come on." He motioned with one hand and Sasuke joined Kabuto at the front of the line, where the doorman let them in without any questions.

"I'll get you something to drink." Kabuto said, making his way to the bar and leaving Sasuke standing awkwardly by the door. He let his gaze drift around the club. He had been in Heaven's Night once before, for a friend's birthday party, and always thought the place had a certain energy. One that made you want to let go of all morals and just go crazy.

Kabuto returned, holding two glasses. Sasuke hesitated as he took the one Kabuto offered him. The silver-haired boy laughed. "It's just Coke, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke tasted it and realized Kabuto was right. Reddening again, he took a long drink.

"Come on, it's about to start." Kabuto said suddenly, grasping Sasuke's arm and putting his drink down on a table. Sasuke followed the example, although made a mental note not to drink again from that glass. He had heard stories about drugs and stuff being slipped into abandoned drinks.

"Heaven's Night is proud to present, for one night only, Papa Roach!" The voice echoed over the loudspeakers, and Sasuke felt a rush of excitement as the curtain began to swing open. A wild cheer erupted from the crowd as the band became visible. They didn't wait for the noise to die down, simply started.

_I will forgive but I won't forget.  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect._

Sasuke felt a wild grin break out on his face. The crowd began moving as one as the the band's music grew louder. He joined them in the jumping and screaming, noticing vaguely that Kabuto was doing the same. After a few songs, there was a brief break, and Kabuto sank into a chair opposite Sasuke.

"Are you glad you decided to come?" He asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Hell yes."

---

Gaara was thrilled. This was, by far, the best concert he had ever been to. Although in all honesty, he had never been to a concert, but he could guess. The pure energy that the band seemed to ooze while it played was staggering. He was jumping right alongside the rest of them, and barely noticed Haku's amusement at his behavior.

When they took a break, Gaara turned to Haku. His face was red from excitement, and he could feel sweat shining on his brow. "You're having fun, Gaara-kun." Haku said, draping one arm over Gaara's shoulders. The redhead had forgotten about Sasuke. And when the music started back up again, he felt a rush of adrenaline. This was his favorite song.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness_

Gaara felt the sudden urge to move coursing through his body. He was itching to dance, to let the music soak into his blood and move his body without any conscious thought of those around him. He was practically squirming in his seat, and Haku noticed. He took Gaara's wrist and pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Go for it, Gaara." He whispered.

_And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

Gaara took the invitation with glee, hips beggining to sway and roll. He felt himself completely lost in the pounding of the drums and crash of guitar. Papa Roach's voice was intoxicating.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational_

---

Sasuke had bolted to his feet, hearing Getting Away With Murder pulsing from the stage. A wild grin had crossed his face as he began to dance, Kabuto at his side. His gaze shifted and his heart stopped when he saw a familiar redhead.

_To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

His blood boiled, seeing Gaara dancing with some guy. He supposed it was Haku, for the boy looked vaguely familiar. Fine. If Gaara could move on so quickly, he could too.

_It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Sasuke turned to Kabuto and stepped in front of him, fitting their hips together. Kabuto was surprised, but didn't question it. Instead, he slid his hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled them closer. Sasuke's fingers were clenched on the fabric of Kabuto's jeans.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to_

Sasuke looked over at Gaara again and saw Haku lean down, lips dangerously close to Gaara's ear as he breathed on his neck. Suddenly, he snapped. He leaned up and engulfed Kabuto's mouth in his own, tongue pushing it's way into the taller boy's mouth.

_I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to_

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock, but again, he didn't care why Sasuke was doing this. He let the Uchiha's tongue tangle with his own before pushing back. He had never been content to play Uke. Sasuke suddenly pulled away, and Kabuto wondered if he was making the Uchiha uncomfortable. But no, he was pulling him through the crowd. After a moment, Kabuto realized they were in the storage room. Sasuke locked the door behind him and kissed Kabuto fiercely, tugging at his leather jacket. They could still hear the band pounding through the walls.

_Because I'm getting away with murder_

Kabuto allowed Sasuke to remove him of the hinderance of his jacket, tossing it onto the ground. He could already feel the throbbing arousal starting in his thighs, and knew exactly what Sasuke wanted.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational_

Sasuke pulled away suddenly. "Wait," He said, and Kabuto paused, panting slightly. "This isn't fair to you, i'm only doing this to get back at Gaara."

Kabuto's breathing was slightly ragged. Like he cared WHY Sasuke wanted this. "Well, I don't mind helping you. Or you could leave and i'll get back at him by myself." He said swiftly.

_To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

Sasuke hesitated for only a moment longer. "All right." He said, pouncing upon Kabuto. The pair fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

_It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth_

Sasuke wasted no time in removing both of them of their shirts. They were always in the way. Kabuto registered the wound on Sasuke's arm, but didn't comment on it. There wasn't time.

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Sasuke pinned Kabuto down, one knee on either side of the boy's hips. He trailed fierce kisses down his neck, spending a brief, talented amount of time on each nipple until they were hardened. Kabuto had to marvel at the Uchiha's speed.

_Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,_

Sasuke tore away Kabuto's jeans and boxers in a matter of seconds, and Kabuto blinked in surprise. He began to pull at Sasuke's jeans, but the raven-haired boy pinned his hands over his head. "No."

_Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder_

With that, Sasuke let his lips trail down to Kabuto's quivering erection. He enveloped Kabuto's entire length in his mouth and began sucking. Kabuto was in a state of shock. He had never gone quite this fast before.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate_

Just as he felt as though he was about to come, Sasuke stopped. "What the fuck are you doing?" Kabuto hissed. His chest was heaving, hands still pinned above his head, but he couldn't contain himself.

_What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
_  
Sasuke smirked, a devilish grin on his face as he used his free hand to pull away the remainder of his own clothes. "Shh, Kabuto." He murmured, covering the other's lips in a kiss.

_And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

His own member was positioned at Kabuto's entrance. As he bit down on Kabuto's lip, he thrust his hips forward and his entire length was engulfed inside the silver-haired boy.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational_

Within a few seconds, he had located Kabuto's prostate. He hit it over and over, each time sending a pulse of pain and pleasure up Kabuto's body.

_To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

Sasuke used his other hand to commit sinful acts, caressing and stroking Kabuto's cock while his hips thrust rythmically, in time with the pulsing music.

_It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth_

Kabuto came first, spilling himself over his and Sasuke's bare stomachs. Sasuke followed moments later, filling Kabuto with his own seed. He pulled himself from Kabuto, wiping himself off with a towel hanging on a hook on the wall.

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

As he and Kabuto dressed in silence, Sasuke felt nothing. No arousal or content bliss. Nothing. Not even regret. Kabuto left the storage room first, vanishing into the crowd. The song had stopped, and just as Papa Roach began launching into 'Scars', Sasuke slid from the storage room. He had the feeling he'd have to find his own way home.


	16. Broken

**Author: I know, right? They need to stop being idiots/Shakes Gaara/ You love him, you moron! Get over yourself!!! ...Anyway. Enjoy. And what's with you guys wanting them to die tragically? I couldn't do that to wittle Gaara and Sasuke! Or could I...? O.o My ending is all planned out. Sort of. It is also subject to constant change. /nods/ Next chapter will be kind of short. But I just wanted to udate this one NOW!**

Gaara was laughing, face red and sweating from the dance. Once the band finished, a wild roar erupted from the crowd, cheering and screaming. Gaara and Haku joined in enthusiastically, and just as they were making their way towards the door, Gaara froze. He had just seen a certain black haired Uchiha emerging from the back room.

"Sasuke," Gaara whispered. He felt a sudden tearing in his heart and found he couldn't move.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Haku asked, stopping at his side. He followed Gaara's gaze to the Uchiha. "Isn't that...?"

Gaara shook his head. "Let's go." He said abruptly, turning and rushing from the club. Haku followed close behind.

The entire time home, neither of them said a word. Haku noticed Gaara's hand were trembling violently, and when the redhead saw Haku looking, he stuffed them back into his pockets. Gaara's mind was whirling. Somehow, he had managed to forget Sasuke during the concert.

But now, he dominated his every thought. Seeing him again had brought a rush of feeling that he didn't really understand. What he felt was so deep, so mind-consuming, that he couldn't even function.

Gaara was nearing his apartment building, and Haku was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Gaara felt a sudden wave of grief well up inside him. As if he had lost a part of him that he never knew he had.

Gaara stopped walking, tears streaming down his face. He sank to his knees on the sidewalk, palms splayed on the pavement. His entire body was shaking as sobs racked his body.

"Gaara-kun!" Haku said urgently, falling to his knees beside the redhead. He placed one hand on the boy's quivering back. "Gaara," He repeated softly.

"I don't understand..." Gaara choked between sobs. He slammed one fist into the wall of the building, turning and pressing his back against it, hugging his knees close to his chest. He rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly.

Haku draped his arm around Gaara's shoulders, holding him close to his body. He smoothed the redhead's hair with one hand. "It's all right..." He murmured soothingly. Although he had no idea what was going on. He assumed it had something to do with Sasuke, but Gaara wouldn't tell him anything.

"What is this? What am I feeling?" Gaara whispered. "It's like...I don't want to live unless I can spend every moment with him. All I want to do is hold him and be with him. But knowing that I can't do that anymore, knowing that I blew my chance, it makes me want to scream."

Haku listened dutifully, still holding Gaara close to him. "Gaara, you're in love with him." He said softly after a moment.

Gaara gave another shaky sob, then looked up at Haku. "What? No..." But even as he said it, he realized it was true. The notion brought fresh sobs to the surface. He had broken up with Sasuke because Sasuke was in love with him. And now, he knew he loved him too. He had really screwed it up this time.

Gaara continued crying, sobs growing softer until he finally fell asleep in Haku's arms. "I'm so cold." He whispered before darkness closed over.

---

Gaara had seen him. Sasuke knew Gaara had seen him emerging from the back room. But had the redhead seen anything else? Sasuke was pretty sure he hadn't seen anything else. He swept his gaze across the club, but didn't see Kabuto anywhere. He didn't really blame the boy.

I mean, Sasuke had agreed to go on a date. Not to have a one night stand. And they had gone to this concert, then Sasuke had practically raped him. It had been so fast, so sudden. He had actually scared himself.

Sasuke watched Gaara and Haku leave the club and ran one hand back through his hair. How was he supposed to get home?

"Hey, need a ride?" A voice from behind him made him jump. It was the bartender.

For a moment Sasuke thought he was looking in a mirror. The boy, perhaps a year or two older than him, had extremely familiar features. Subtle differences, but the same ebony locks.

Sasuke considered refusing, but thought better of it. He needed a way home.

"Yeah, all right." He said. The boy nodded.

"Just let me tell the manager i'm leaving. You can wait in the parking lot, if you want." The boy turned and vanished into the thinning crowd.

Sasuke threaded his way through the people until he reached the back door. He gazed out at the cars, wondering which one was the bartender's. When he returned and started towards a simple four-door, Sasuke smiled. This was much better.

"Here?" The boy asked as Sasuke directed him towards his neighborhood.

Sasuke nodded, unfastening his seatbelt. As the car stopped and he opened the door, he looked back at the boy with a faint smile on his face. "Thank you..." He said.

"Sai." The boy filled in the blank.

"Thank you Sai." Sasuke repeated, nodding as he closed the door behind him, making his way into his house. He watched Sai's wonderfully mundane car pulling away before shutting the door behind him. Damn. What was he going to do now? Any sort of relationship with Kabuto was out of the question. He had the feeling they would endure many awkward glances in the future. And he was right. But that is a collection of many other stories.

Sasuke made his way through the silence of his home. The hallway still smelled faintly of Dragon's Blood, and as he tossed his clothes onto the floor of his room, he looked around. Everything seemed so quiet. So serene and plain. He would certainly survive without Gaara, but a part of him knew that he couldn't truly live without him in his life.

He noted bitterly that it could be this way for the rest of his life.

---

Haku had been stunned at Gaara's sudden collapse. He had no idea /why/ the boy was crying, so had no way to tell him how things would be all right. He couldn't offer any true comfort, simply sit there and watch Gaara's hear shatter. After Gaara had cried himself to sleep, Haku carefully picked him up in his arms, startled by his slight weight.

He carried him the rest of the way to Gaara's apartment, which wasn't very far, and laid him down on the couch. The redhead's eyes were flickering behind his closed lids. Haku sat next to him, brushing his hair from his face. He pulled one of Gaara's blankets up to his chin and stood.

"Oh Gaara, what's happened to you?" Haku murmured, turning and sinking into a reclining chair on the other side of the room.

The boy didn't wake for a few hours, upon which time he sat bolt upright, chest heaving. Gaara looked to the other side of the room, seeing Haku dozing there. But when he started moving, Haku spoke.

"Are you feeling better, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara nodded, head feeling clumsy on his neck. He adjusted himself, back against the couch's armrest, and folded his legs beneath him. Haku stood, stretching, and walked to the kitchen. He had boiled water, apparently, for he returned a moment later with two cups of tea. Handing one to Gaara, he sat opposite the boy on the couch.

"Gaara, I have to know." Haku said softly. "What happened?"

Gaara stared outside at the sunrise, colors flooding his living room/bedroom. He took a deep breath, then looked back at Haku. Maybe it would feel better to tell Haku everything. Just get it all out. He smiled sadly and began from the beginning.


	17. Afraid

**Author: This chapter is extremely fast paced, but hopefully it contains an event much anticipated. **

He began from the very beginning, alternating between crying and smiling as he spoke of Sasuke. Haku listened patiently, fingers laced together. Finally, Gaara ended with Sasuke's confession. Afterwards, there was a brief silence.

"Why did you run, Gaara?" Haku asked quietly.

"Because he loved me." Gaara replied, just as softly. His voice was shaky.

"So?" Haku looked genuinely puzzled. "You love him, Gaara. I can tell."

"I didn't know that. And it doesn't even matter." Gaara said stubbornly.

"How come? How come whenever you think someone loves you, you run away?" Haku pressed him for information, and Gaara squirmed uncomfortably, not replying. "Gaara! Why are you so resistant to love?!"

Gaara stood. "I don't know!"

Haku stepped forward, poking Gaara in the chest. "Yes you do! Tell me!" He shouted.

Gaara flicked his teary gaze up to Haku's face, then cried out his answer. "Because anyone who loves me gets hurt. They die or get sick or leave! I didn't want that to happen to Sasuke!" With that, the redhead sank back onto the couch, crying softly.

Haku sighed, listening to the boy's cries for a few moments before sitting next to him, resting one hand on Gaara's knee. "Gaara, that's not true." He said quietly.

Gaara shook his head. "It is true, Haku." He mumbled hopelessly.

"No, it isn't." Haku sounded so forceful that Gaara looked up, frowning.

"How do you know?" He growled accusingly.

Haku rested one palm on Gaara's cheek. "Because, Gaara-kun._ I_ loved you."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He whispered.

Haku smiled kindly. "I loved you, Gaara. More than anything in the world. When Zabuza got relocated, I had to go with him. But it tore me apart. Part of me died when I left."

Gaara shivered and began crying softly once more. "So then, I ruined it for nothing?" He murmured.

Haku shook his head. "Gaara, if you two love each other, you can get through this. You have to tell Sasuke how you feel."

"Y-you...You think he'd take me back?" Gaara asked, eyes filling with hope.

Haku stood. "I think he'd be a moron not to." He replied, grinning.

With that, Gaara tore from his apartment, not bothering to grab his jacket on the way out. He sprinted towards Sasuke's house, but paused as he ran past the park. There, sitting beneath his oak tree, was Sasuke. His heart jumped in his chest, and he turned towards him.

---

Sasuke found himself wandering, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He didn't know where his feet were carrying him until he saw the oak tree. He placed his palms on the tree's trunk and closed his eyes. It was where everything had began.

He sank to the ground in front of the tree and felt tears pressing at his eyes. "Damn, Gaara. What am I supposed to do now?" He whispered.

Just as he looked up, he saw the redhead walking by. He tensed slightly as the boy looked at him, then felt his heart rate increase as Gaara started walking towards him. He stood, muscles bunching as Gaara drew closer. He felt his fists clench, and wondered what Gaara was going to say. Gaara paused, half an inch away from Sasuke, and they stared at each other.

Sasuke studied Gaara's seafoam eyes, and felt all his old feelings surge up in a wave of emotion. What was going on? Without warning, Gaara seized Sasuke's wrists and pinned him against the tree, kissing him fully and passionately.

---

Gaara reached Sasuke, and saw the pain in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. The hurt. The longing. He couldn't stand it. He loved him. He had to have him. Now. He kissed Sasuke hungrily, forcing him back against the tree. There was no talking, and a moment later Sasuke pushed back, spinning Gaara and bringing them both to the ground.

Gaara pushed down on Sasuke's shoulders, forcing him back down so he was on top. "Gaara," Sasuke panted as the kiss grew more heated.

Gaara tugged at Sasuke's shirt, trailing kisses down his neck. "Gaara! What...?"

Gaara stopped, looking down into Sasuke's eyes. Their gazes were locked for a long moment. "I love you too, Sasuke." Gaara whispered. He saw the tears starting in Sasuke's eyes, and one ran down the raven-haired boy's cheek.

"I know, Gaara." Sasuke murmured, bowing his head. Gaara leaned forward and licked the tear from Sasuke's cheek.

For a moment, they simply lay there, enjoying the moment, then the physical urges surged forth in both boys. Gaara tore at Sasuke's shirt, and Sasuke pulled at his, and within a moment they were down to their boxers. Gaara resumed the kiss, as hungry and fierce as ever.

The heat inside him was mind-numbingly powerful. He loved Sasuke. He was in love with Sasuke. They were going to have sex. His blood pounded in his ears and flowed through his entire body, hardening his member until he could feel Sasuke's pressing against him.

Their bodies were pushed together, each trying to pull themself impossibly close. Gaara continued kissing, teeth raking across Sasuke's chest while his nimble fingers worked on hardening Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke let out a moan of desire, and Gaara responded with an almost feral growl, biting into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke pushed on Gaara's shoulders, trying to flip them so he was on top. But Gaara held Sasuke down. Sasuke let out a small sound of annoyance, but decided to let Gaara be seme a bit longer.

Gaara moved back to Sasuke's mouth, shifting so he was more on top of Sasuke than beside him. He kissed him fiercely, tongue forcing it's way into Sasuke's mouth and exploring as much as he could. While he allowed Sasuke to pause for breath, he ran his tongue down Sasuke's abdomen, tracing a circle around his belly button then tugging off Sasuke's boxers with his teeth.

At the same time, he was using his free hand to remove his own undergarments. Then he returned his lips to Sasuke's. It was torture to try and stay away. He ground their hips together so their cocks rubbed against each other, and Sasuke moaned into Gaara's mouth. He tried to suddenly flip them again. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"What're you trying to do, Sasuke?" Gaara hissed, looking at him. They were both breathing heavily. "You're going to be uke this time. It's right there in your name."

Sasuke stared at him. "I'm always seme when we're paired together. What will the fangirls think?"

"I don't give a fuck about fan_girls." _Gaara growled, and consumed Sasuke's mouth with his own once more. At the same time, he was positioning his hardened cock at Sasuke's entrance. His arousal was painful, and he could feel precum seeping out of it. He needed Sasuke. He needed to take him. Now.

Gaara plunged his entire length inside Sasuke, and the raven haired boy arched his back, chin flung up. Gaara waited a moment, then began to thrust his hips, bringing himself in and out of Sasuke. He used his free hand, wrapping it around Sasuke's member. He squeezed gently at first, then Sasuke let out a moan. "Fuck, Gaara." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

Gaara thrust himself even deeper inside Sasuke, grinding his cock upwards. Sasuke let out a cry of pleasure, and Gaara knew he had hit the sweet spot. He shifted, readjusting his hips for a better angle, then thrust again, at the same time stroking Sasuke's member harder and harder.

He could feel the heat between their two bodies, swirling and cycling from one to the other. It was growing constantly, intensifying with each thrust of his hips. It coiled deep inside him, and sweat ran down his chest, Sasuke's hands raking across his back and shoulders.

The rythm and motions of Gaara's hips increased in speed and intensity, as did his rubbing of Sasuke's member. It grew to the point where a white light filled his eyes and he felt his entire body tense. It wasn't enough just to come, he wanted Sasuke to scream.

He thrust as hard as he possibly could, directly into Sasuke's prostate, and the boy gasped, each time arching his back while Gaara thrusted. Finally, the boy came, spilling onto the grass around him just as Gaara exploded inside him.

Gaara pulled himself from Sasuke's body and lay down at Sasuke's side, watching the raven-haired boy's chest rising and falling, gasping for air. Breathing heavily himself, he smiled faintly, then reached over and brushed some of Sasuke's damp hair from his face.

They lay that way for a few moments, until Sasuke spoke. "Gaara, what...What happened?" He murmured, lips barely moving. Gaara sat up slightly. They were laying on the grass down by the river now, not yet having pulled on their clothes. But any thought of someone finding them was forgotten. It didn't matter now.

"I love you, Sasuke." Gaara whispered in reply. But Sasuke shook his head.

"I knew that. I knew that the moment I first kissed you."

Gaara shifted slightly. "Everyone who has ever loved me was hurt. I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Sasuke reached over and pulled Gaara closer, letting the red haired boy rest his head on Sasuke's chest. Gaara felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. "Sasuke...Can you forgive me?" Gaara asked softly.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Gaara tighter. "Come home, Gaara." He murmured the words into Gaara's hair, and the boy smiled happily.

"Really?" He asked, looking up into Sasuke's face.

"I love you, Gaara." Sasuke said simply. It was the only thing that was important, the only thing that made any difference. Tears began running down his face, and Sasuke wiped them away, holding Gaara close. They lay like that for a very long time, just holding each other. Not worrying about the horrors of the world or the pain they had once felt. They simply loved each other.

'Lovers,' Gaara thought. 'I love him. He loves me. We are in love. We are lovers.' He smiled, but the tears didn't stop. He could feel Sasuke crying as well, and knew he was feeling all the same things he was. 'I am capable of love.' He thought. 'Someone loves me. And the funny thing is, i'm not scared at all.'

**Author: Well? What did you think? I'm not done with the story yet, don't worry! But I will be wrapping it up soon. I'm planning a sequal, though. Sound good?**


	18. I will return

**Author: I'm glad people liked it. And maybe I do have an obsession with nipples. O.o Oh well. I'm weird like that. And I know it was surprising to see Sasuke as Uke, but I like surprising people. Haha! Okay. I'm better now. And there will be a sequal, don't worry! I promise! However, this will be the last chapter for this story. **

Sasuke tightened his arms around Gaara, who had fallen asleep with his head on the raven haired boy's chest. He rested his chin in Gaara's hair, closing his eyes. He never wanted to let go.

---

Sasuke arrived back at his house a few minutes later, laying a now fully dressed Gaara on his old bed in Itachi's room. For some reason, Sasuke had kept the room just as it was when Gaara lived there. He returned to the living room, grasping his keys from a hook on the wall after leaving Gaara a note, saying he had gone to Gaara's old place to bring the rest of his things. Sometime during their lovemaking, they had agreed to get back together. It might not have been verbal, but Sasuke knew they hadn't needed to say it.

He walked out to his mustang, noting it's tires were nearly bald. He'd have to replace them soon, although where he was going to get the money, he had no idea. He sat down in the driver's seat, noticing the soreness in his ass. A smirk touched his face. Who knew Gaara had the potential of a dominant seme? He had never guessed. But Gaara had certainly proven himself, and damn, it had been good.

Although Sasuke wasn't intending to let it happen again. At least, not for a while. 'Next time, Gaara,' Sasuke thought, the grin growing. 'I'm going to be on top.' He turned onto Gaara's street. 'And you aren't going to forget it.'

He walked up the stairs to Gaara's apartment, pushing on the door. Still unlocked. When would that boy learn? Although Sasuke knew Gaara had a valid point when he said there was nothing to steal. He wasn't expecting a big screen tv or luxurious couch. But the thing he was expecting least was for there to be someone in the apartment. Which there was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, not immediately recognizing Haku. The boy stood and turned to look at him, immediately grinning.

---

Gaara woke up feeling happy. That in itself was new. He had never woken up happy in his entire life. It took him a moment to identify his surroundings. He was in Itachi's room, which was now his room. He sat up, scooting back against the pillows and looking around.

Sasuke wasn't anywhere nearby, and he could feel something itching on his forehead. He reached up and pulled a piece of paper from where Sasuke had taped it to his skin.

After reading it, Gaara felt a small prick of worry. What if Haku was still at his apartment? It wouldn't really matter, but it might be awkward for Sasuke. He stood and opened the closet. A few of his shirts were still hanging there, and as he took another good survey of the room, he frowned. It was exactly as it was when he left.

But after the initial puzzlement, Gaara smiled. Maybe on some level, Sasuke knew Gaara would come back to him. Gaara had known it too, but it had taken longer for him to realize it. He stumbled into the shower, knowing full well that when Sasuke got home, he would be eager to show Gaara that he was not going to play uke ever again. A smirk crossed his face 'as the hot water poured over him. He wouldn't mind so much.

---

"Haku." The boy's reply came smoothly. He smiled at the Uchiha, and instead of feeling threatened, Sasuke felt himself mirroring the smile.

"Yeah, that's right." He said. Without another word, the pair collected the rest of Gaara's things and loaded them into Sasuke's car. This took a considerably short amount of time, since Gaara really didn't have very many things.

Sasuke looked around the now empty living room of Gaara's apartment and frowned. Haku was trying to clean up the kitchen, so Gaara would get his deposit back, but Sasuke's attention was drawn to a loose floorboard at the base of the wall. He walked over to it and knelt by the edge. Taking a pocketknife from his pocket, he inserted the blade into the slit between the boards and pried the board loose. Inside was a small book wrapped in cloth.

Puzzled and curious, Sasuke pulled the book from the ground and wrapped the cloth, then opened the leatherbound book. Several sheets of paper fell out, along with something small and metal. He examined the metal first. It was a razorblade, kept shiny and new from constant use. Sasuke felt a deep disturbance, seeing a small smear of blood on one of the pages of the book.

Beneath it was a scrawl of words. "Bleed just to know you're alive." Sasuke shivered. But underneath that was a date, the date he had seen the scars on Gaara's arms. "I am alive." Gaara had written. Sasuke smiled faintly, realizing this must have been when Gaara had stopped cutting. He touched the place on his own skin where he had sliced open his flesh and winced.

Tucking the razor back into the pages of the book, Sasuke picked up one of the pieces of paper. It was the note he had written and told Hinata to bring to Gaara. The next was a letter written from what appeared to be Gaara's father. He decided against reading that one. It seemed rather personal. The next several papers were letters from Haku. And the final one was adressed to him. This one had been opened and closed so much that it was torn in a few places. Sasuke didn't really understand it, since it had apparently been written when Gaara was only a child. But he had saved it all this time.

Sasuke replaced the items inside the book, which he was guessing was the equivalent of Gaara's diary. He closed the book and stood, looking to Haku. The boy was watching him. "Gaara's had a rough life." He said softly. Sasuke could only nod.

"He loves you, boy." Sasuke's throat closed at Haku's words. "You take care of him, all right?" Sasuke was vaguely aware of footsteps then a gently closing door. He re-wrapped Gaara's diary and slowly carried it down to his car. Haku was nowhere in sight, and Sasuke had a strange feeling that he would never see the boy again. The drive back to his apartment was filled with thoughts. Gaara had been pining for him. And while it had certainly taken Sasuke a long time to notice the redhead, perhaps he had been pining for him as well. Not Gaara, exactly. Simply the other half of him that /was/ Gaara.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he sped up, urgent to get back home. When he pulled into the driveway, he reverently picked up Gaara's diary and carried it inside. "Sasuke?" The redhead emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands as he tousled his hair. The boy paused, seeing the book in the raven's hands.

"Oh." Was all he said. He set the towel down on a table and took the diary Sasuke held out to him. There were no words exchanged between the pair, partly because there was nothing to say, and partly because Sasuke was trying to contain himself. Was he some kind of animal or something? He wanted Gaara now. He wanted to show the boy that he loved him, but also the darker, albiet more pleasurable, side of sex.

And the boy wasn't making it any easier. Just standing there all wet and half naked. The redhead set the diary down and avoided Sasuke's gaze. But the raven approached him and touched the boy's cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Gaara." He murmured, kissing his lips lightly. The redhead responded instantly, pressing his mouth against Sasuke's. But he could sense something different in the boy he loved so much. He had known when he played seme that Sasuke would definitely want to assert himself, and in all honesty he didn't really mind. But it was more than that. He could feel that Sasuke loved him. He had never thought it would be this way. Such a perfect combination of lust and love. It was impossible.

Sasuke engulfed Gaara's mouth in his, pushing his tongue between Gaara's lips. The raven wasn't wasting any time. Everything became an insane blur to the redhead. He was aware that suddenly they were in the bedroom and were no longer clothed. He remembered things getting heated and steamy, Sasuke's tongue running all over his body as he caressed him. He was vaguely aware when Sasuke slammed him into the bed, pinning his wrists down. He knew that Sasuke tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, and remembered the blissfull helplessness that flew through his body as Sasuke began kissing every inch of his skin. His bonds prevented him from moving, and he pulled against them to no avail. He realized at some point that Sasuke had tied him down to prevent the redhead from trying to be seme again.

Then suddenly Sasuke was inside him. It felt so right. So perfect. Not the way it had been when Itachi took him. This was exactly how his first time should have gone. With the Uchiha's hips moving in perfect synch with his. Then somehow it all melted into a dream, and he awoke with slightly sore wrists, wrapped in Sasuke's embrace. He nuzzled himself farther into the raven's arms, and the Uchiha tightened the hug, smiling at Gaara.

The boy couldn't believe what was happenening. He felt so loved. The look on Sasuke's face, the way he held him, the way they were lying next to each other was perfect. An eternal bliss that made Gaara wonder how he could have ever doubted anything in his entire life. A small, cynical part of him said it wouldn't last, and he tried to ignore it, but it was all too real. He knew something would happen.

As if on cue, Sasuke spoke. "Gaara."

"Please don't leave me, Sasuke." Gaara hated how pathetic his voice sounded. But somehow, he knew it was coming.

"Gaara, I can't let Itachi get away with what he's done. I made up my mind after he hurt you. I have to kill him. It's the only way you will be safe."

Gaara shook his head. "He's not coming back, Sasuke." He murmured. The raven sat up, back against the pillows, and held Gaara close.

"I know that. I know he'd never dare return. But I just can't leave it like this. Not after what he's done."

"If you leave, you'll never come back to me." Gaara whispered.

Sasuke was stunned. "What? What are you talking about?"

"If you go away now, I know i'll never see you again." The boy felt tears sliding down his face.

"Gaara." Sasuke tilted the redhead's chin up to look into his face. "I will always, always come back for you." With those words, he sealed his promise, taking a knife from the nightstand. He cut his palm, then cut Gaara's, and pressed their hands against each other so their blood ran together. "Your blood, my blood, our blood." He murmured. "I will return." He held Gaara close, kissing the boy softly on the lips. Gaara could feel Sasuke's tears sliding onto his own face and they lay like that for a long time, simply holding each other. They both knew it would be a long time before they met again.


	19. In The End

**Author: You know, this started as a sequal, but there's no more plot left to the story, so i'll wrap it up for you in this one chapter. If you need to see more, say what you want in the review and i'll add it. But otherwise, this story is over.**

"Gaara," Sasuke pushed the redhead's name through his lips onto Gaara's skin. He had bound Gaara's wrists to the bedposts, and their sweating bodies were engulfed in one another. Gaara lay writhing in pleasure beneath him, back arched so their chests were shoved together. Then suddenly it was over and they were lying motionless in each other's arms. Then Sasuke was standing in the doorway with a bag over his shoulder. He had one hand on Gaara's cheek.

"Sasuke...Please...Don't go..." Gaara whispered. "I don't know how i'll live without you...Without these hands..." He took Sasuke's wrists and kissed each palm. "These eyes, this heart..." Tears slid down his face, and Sasuke pulled him close, letting the other boy's head rest on his chest. "Take me with you!" He cried.

"I can't. It would be too dangerous. I have to finish off Itachi, Gaara. I just have to. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you and I did nothing to stop it."

Gaara shook his head violently. "Just stay! Don't leave me!"

Sasuke pulled away from the redhead, tears glistening in his obsidian eyes. Gaara clung to his arm, but Sasuke gently pried away his fingers. Then he was walking away.

Gaara sat bolt upright in bed, running one hand back through his damp hair. There were tears on his face, and he looked around his room. It had been three years since Sasuke left. Three years, he had been alone. He looked down at the scar on his palm. Sasuke had to come back. He just had to.

---

Sitting alone in the park, Gaara pressed his lips to the icy metal of the flute. It's music drifted along the shore and over the river, swallowing him entirely. It was a tragic tune, one that set the tears falling again. He missed Sasuke so deeply, missed the void that Sasuke had filled. He felt empty, meaningless.

Gaara shook his head violently and removed the flute from his mouth. Sasuke had always loved to hear him play. "Dammit, Sasuke." Gaara hissed, throwing the flute down onto the ground. He buried his face in his hands, then felt something light on his head and looked up. It had started to snow. The flakes collected on his eyelashes, and he shook his head, the soft white falling from his hair.

"Don't stop." He heard someone's voice from behind him and stiffened with an intake of breath. "Don't stop playing."

Gaara lifted the flute again with trembling fingers. He knew that voice. He dreamt of that voice every night. The music fell from his very heart, and he played for as long as he could, then he couldn't help it any more. He whirled around.

His heart stopped. Yes, Sasuke stood there. But it was a mortally wounded Sasuke. His jeans hung in torn, bloodstained shreds, and there was a long gash across his chest and shirt, blood still seeping from it. Sasuke offered a half smile.

"I killed Itachi." Was all he said. Then he crumpled to the ground.

Gaara sprang to his feet and scrambled through the snow to Sasuke's side. He tore away Sasuke's shirt, examining his wound. A choked sob burst from his throat. He could never heal something like that. Not in the middle of a park with only snow around him.

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need  
The butterflies in my stomach _  
_They could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want  
I've got a hard time saying this  
So I'll sing it in a song _

Wait, snow! Gaara pawed at the gathering flakes around him and packed it into the long gash on Sasuke's skin. But it merely slowed the bleeding. And not enough. The white all around him was begining to stain crimson. "I promised," Sasuke rasped. "I promised I would come back." Gaara looked at Sasuke's face and could feel the tears freezing on his cheeks as he pushed the raven hair from Sasuke's eyes.

"I know, I know." Gaara whispered.

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one _

"G-Gaara..." Sasuke clenched the redhead's hands to prevent him from trying to nurse him. "You've done all you can. It's up to my body now. It's up to me to heal."

Gaara shook his head. "I can do something. Just hold still."

Sasuke smiled faintly. "No, Gaara."

_How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide _

"Let me save you!" Gaara cried.

"Gaara, you've already saved me." Sasuke murmured, stroking Gaara's cheek gently. A smear of blood on Sasuke's fingers stained Gaara's skin. "Before I met you, I was nothing."

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop! Stop talking like this! I won't let you die!" He could feel his throat burning from the strength of his cry, but didn't care.

Sasuke's fingers scrabbled at Gaara's shirt. "Listen to me, Gaara!"

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt _

Gaara shook his head, trying to pull away. Sasuke tugged hard on Gaara's shirt. "Listen! If I die,"

Gaara bit his lower lip, choking back a sob.

"If I die," Sasuke repeated calmly. "I want you to go on. You have to go on without me, Gaara."

"I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to live without you."

_Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down  
_  
"Gaara,"

"No, Sasuke, you listen to me now!" Gaara pulled a razor from his pocket. He still kept it with him. "If you die, I follow you! I'll follow you!"

Sasuke looked up at the redhead's face and knew it was no bluff. "Gaara..."

"Without you, I had no reason to live. I had no reason to do anything. I was dead when you found me, Sasuke. You found me, when I didn't know where I was. You saved me, Sasuke. You can't go. You left me once, you promised you'd never do it again. Don't you dare die, Sasuke. Don't you dare die."

Gaara lay flat next to him, wrapping himself around the other boy as much as he could. "I love you too, Sasuke."

How ironic was it. They started in the snow, and they would end in the snow. Gaara felt a deep sense of accomplishment. Of love. Had Sasuke's bleeding stopped? He hadn't seen any infection. If Sasuke still had enough blood left, then he would live. But he couldn't even think about it right then.

He would stay with Sasuke until the end. Everything had come down to this. It would all end today. One way or the other. "I'm right here, Sasuke. I'm right next to you." He whispered.

_If I had to choose a way to die  
It'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face _

If Sasuke was to die, then Gaara would follow him. He'd never let Sasuke leave him again. He knew Sasuke knew Gaara would follow, and knew he wasn't afraid. Nor was he. He held Sasuke tighter, the beating of his heart drilling into his brain. And if Sasuke lived, Gaara would live with him the rest of his life.

He would never let Sasuke go.

_How does it feel?_

**Author: This is the end, my darlings. I know it's sort of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't decide which ending I wanted! So i'll let you make it up for yourself. I don't think i'll be writing another Sasuke/Gaara fic, but look forward to other pairings in the future. **


End file.
